


Saving the Lost

by SoraMoto



Series: Lost [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Lots of OCs - Freeform, family focus, not main players though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the surrender of the Axis powers and the end of WWII the allies dissolved Prussia and sentenced its representation to death. Can anyone save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow the muse is smacking upside the head to get this one down before I forget it. Inspiration struck while watching a video on YouTube, so yay!
> 
> So to get on with it.

The announcement had just been made, they were going to be dissolving Prussia. There was some debate over whether the personification of the country should be spared. They knew how to save him but most of the allies felt it was his ruthless upbringing of the instigator of the war that led to it in the first place. There would be no saving him.

Hearing the announcement and decision of the Allied powers had caused Germany to raise in anger, pleading for them to change their minds. "He isn't the one to blame here. I was the one that started things. Prussia had nothing to do with this until I dragged him into it!"

"Bruder! They've made their decision. They're the winners in this. If they want me dissolved then that's what will happen."

Everyone in the room stopped in shock and stared at the proud nation that was taking this with a lot more grace and maturity than they all expected of him.

"But, Bruder..." The emotion in Germany's voice at the serious look on Prussia's face kept everyone in the room silent, the wetness in his eyes had them turning away as the soon to be dead nation rose and strode over to his brother.

Embracing his larger brother Prussia allowed him to shed his few tears into a comforting shoulder before reaching up and taking Gilbird from his hair. "Hey Luddy, you'll look after Gilbird for me, right." And despite his strong front no one missed the hitch in his voice as he held the yellow chick out to his brother. A nod from the blonde and Prussia steps back, leaving the bird in his brother's care. "Thanks." He turns and heads for the door. This was his goodbye. It was only a matter of weeks before what had been done on paper was completed within what were his borders and he would be gone for good. No need to stretch out the pain for those he was leaving behind. As he walks down the halls of the building in which all the nations met for their meetings he lets the tears he had held back flow freely. Pausing only a moment at the doors to the outside to wipe his tears on his sleeve before pushing out to wait for the inevitable.

None of the allies were proud of what they had done, they had essentially sentenced one of their own to death. They watched in silence as he left the room, Germany falling to his knees, rare tears spilling from his eyes as he held his brother's pet gently against his chest. Only his friends, Italy and Japan stepped forward to comfort the grieving man.

Only one person in the room followed with his eyes the nation that left. The German falling to the floor and silently begging for it to all just go back to how it was before, his cue to step out. Unnoticed he followed the white haired nation through the halls. stopping when he paused at the door and not following him out. The quiet nation thought about what he would do, how he would feel if it were his own brother in this same position. He glanced back the way he had come, the image of the strong German in tears forever burned into his heart. He would be praying for a miracle to save his brother if it were him. He would be doing anything he could to save him. But the German's hands were figuratively tied. His brother was right, they had lost and to the victors go the spoils. There was nothing Germany could do. But...

Navigating through the halls the silent nation made his way to a small office so far out of the way and forgettable that most didn't even realize it was there. On the door was a red maple leaf. Setting down the white bear he carried the blonde nation headed over to a map of his lands, running his hands lightly over it until they stopped over a spot in southern Ontario. It wasn't much, barely even a blip on the radar really but. They were his people and they could save him.

Violet eyes peered over thin frames at the map where his hand hovered. It would work, to do this, it would be messy though. And he had to act quickly, time was already running out for the man he wanted to save. One last tap to the point on the map and the blonde nation strides over to his desk, grabbing up a pen and a sheet of paper he begins to draft the necessary papers while making a few rapid and hasty phone calls. He works late into the night and into the morning before laying the phone to rest and looking over the document he now held. He had managed to do it. All the arrangements had been made and he just knew it had to work. He looks tot he bear, curled up on a chair, "Did I do the right thing in saving him Kumajirou?"

The bear looks at him in thought for a moment, "Who are you?"

Letting out a tired sigh he answers, "I'm Canada."

It had been less than a day and Gilbert was curled up somewhere and thrashing in pain. Was it supposed to hurt so much? Wasn't it supposed to take longer than this? Pain explodes behind his eyes and he sees stars as though someone had clubbed him over the head with a bat. He could feel himself burning up, every muscle in his body tensed, sore and aching. One hand held across his front, trying to hold himself together, at the same time it felt as if he were being torn apart. The other hand reached out in a desperate bid for help, only to dig into the ground, clawing for the strength to get up and do something to make the pain stop. Choking out a cry as tears of pain made tracks in the dirt that had smeared on his face he fights to stay conscious. Not like this, not like this. He had once been a great kingdom. Strong, powerful, unmatched by others and now here he was alone and dirty on the ground in some forgotten corner of the world. Broken and dieing and unable to do anything to save himself. Another strangled gasp and sob covers the light crunch of boots on dried leaves. His last conscious thought/obsevation of the gentle pressure on his back before blackness takes over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you people really like this one. I got up this morning and saw a lot of people have added this to their alerts. Thank you everyone who is reading this. I hope I do not disappoint.
> 
> So to continue.

Once he had finished getting everything in order there was only one thing left to do and that was to find Prussia and explain to him what had happened. The Canadian rose and headed for the door, leaving the sleeping bear in the office. Once in the hallway he made his way quickly to the exit before pausing. Where would he go? Canada knew that the Prussian was not expecting to live much longer, so where would he go to die. Letting out a sigh he heads straight into the woods of the nearby park. It was probably the only place where the Prussian would be left in peace in his final days, making it the best place to start.

Canada began searching and found it wasn't as hard to do as he expected. Shortly after starting he found a freshly made path marked by heavy boots in the soft dirt of the ground. Following them led the Canadian deep into the woods before he began to hear pained moans. Picking up his pace the blonde pushed through some pushes and came across Prussia laying on the ground and curled mostly into a ball. he was panting and sweat soaked his brow. His eyes were clenched closed as he tried to cry out in his agony. Canada softly and swiftly pads over to the pained man, laying a hand on his back gently. He was burning up. Just after he makes contact the older nation stills and goes slack, passing out. Canada hopes it is from the pain and not anything more serious. Before he can think further on it or move the body begins shifting beneath his hand and Canada watches in horrid fascination as the nation before him begins to shrink into his clothes.

Scrambling to figure out what is happening the Canadian turns him over and opens the front of his shirt. Other than movement from his actions the body beneath the clothes was now still and when Canada revealed the nation inside he was surprised to see a child within the Prussian's clothes. Is this what he had done. Is the way he had saved him. Canada reaches out and runs a hand over the slightly chubby cheek of the boy nation. The heat was gone and it seemed he was sleeping peacefully now rather than unconscious from pain. Not knowing what else to do he bundles the boy into his arms and heads back to the nation's building. This changed things. If Prussia had changed this much from his actions he couldn't let the others know what he had done, not even Germany. He hated not being able to tell the German, it was for him that he risked this but now, he couldn't. not with Prussia like this, not without knowing how extensive these changes were. No it was best to collect his things and head home. Its not like anyone would notice him if he was absent from the rest of the trials and he needs to get his newest province home where he would be safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Gilbert began to wake up feeling comfortably warm and snuggled further into before something soft and furry tickled his nose causing him to sneeze. This brought him to full wakefulness and he opens his eyes to see a large white furry thing curled up next to him. Looking it over he finds its face and scrambles back upon realization that it is a bear, falling off the bed with a bang in the process.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Matthew looks up from the stove at the bang coming from upstairs. He hurriedly flips the pancake off the griddle and onto a plate and heads up the stairs to his room, plate of pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup in hand. Upon entering his bedroom he is greeted by the sight of a sleepy polar bear watching a scared looking white haired boy wearing nothing but an oversized button up shirt, who had back himself into the wall and was inching his way around the room towards the door.

Sighing, but smiling slightly also, Matthew steps to the side of the door, "Kuma out." The bear practically rolls off the bed and waddles out of the room and down the stairs.

With the bear now gone the boy lets his eyes go from the door to the blonde standing next to it. He stays rooted in place as he watches the man move over to the bedside table and set down a plate and bottle before turning to him.

"How are you feeling?"

The boy doesn't say anything, nor does he move. He doesn't know what is going on here.

Matthew bites his lip in concern at the lack of response and settles down onto the floor so he is more at the boy's level. "Do you remember anything?"

At the prompting and the tall blondes less threatening position on the floor the boy begins to calm down and think about the question. Remember? Of course he remembers everything! Someone as awesome as him has to remember everything. So why when he tried to think about himself and get himself oriented was everything fuzzy. Furrowing his brow in concentration he tried to start with something simple, his name. There, Gilbert, that was his name, wasn't it?

Matthew watches the boy as he thinks, he was so much the same and yet, the surety the Canadian had always seen expressed by the older man wasn't there. He sits silently and patiently for the boy to say something, to reach some conclusion. He needed him to trust him or this was never going to work.

"I... I can't." the look of concentration melts away and tears prick at the boy's red eyes as he slumps to the ground when he realizes he can't remember, he can barely think clearly. He looks up at the adult across the room, tears spilling from pleading eyes and Matthew quickly makes his way over to him and pulls him into a gentle hug.

"Shh, its ok. Its ok." He pulls the boy into his lap, rocking him gently and letting him cry into his shoulder.

After Gilbert calms down he pushes lightly at the man that is hold him, "Why can't I remember?"

Matthew loosens his hold on the boy, who stays in his lap looking up at him, "I'm sorry, I don't know why. I didn't think it would happen like this." He looks down at the boy, "Do you remember who you are?"

Gilbert nods, "Gilbert Weilschmidt." He scrunches his face up, "I think there should be more than that though. " He pouts at not being able to remember more. "Not awesome."

Matthew lets a smile appear on his face at the boy's attitude. "Well I can help to fill in some of the gaps at least. aside from being Gilbert you are also..." He pauses a moment before continuing, "New Prussia." at the questioning look Matthew continues. "New Prussia is a small region within Canada near the American boarder. You are the human representation of that land and its people."

"I transfered its representation to you just yesterday." Matthew bites his lip, not sure where to go from here.

"Hey Mister, who are you anyway and why'd you do something like that?"

Matthew blinks, he hadn't introduced himself yet had he, "I'm Matthew Williams, I represent the whole of Canada. Why I gave you New Prussia is because I wanted to save you."

"Save me?"

A nod from the blonde, "Yes. There was a nation called Prussia, but he was on the loosing side in a war and the winners of this war decided that the world would be better off if the nation was gone and its representation was left to die."

The little province looked up at the man in whose lap he was settled, "So they were going to let him die, wasn't there anything they could have done to save him?"

"Yes, but they wanted to blame him for what his younger brother had done and felt that letting him die was the best way to punish both."

"So this dieing nation was called Prussia and I'm New Prussia, right? Does that mean I'm the younger brother being punished?"

Matthew shakes his head, "You're not the younger brother, you're... You were Prussia. I gave you the land of New Prussia because I did not agree with what my allies were doing. I felt it was wrong to let you simply die. We are all cut from the same cloth and we should not punish each other for the actions of our people, no matter how painful those actions are."

The small albino looks up into the violet eyes of his savior. "But why can't I remember any of that?"

"I, I don't know. I think its because of the disconnection of the land of New Prussia from the land of Prussia. I had to rush things a bit also and I couldn't consult anyone for help in making the transition easier." Matthew bites his lip again, "And I can't even tell your brother that you are alright. No one knows that I saved you and if they found out to soon... Your connection to your new land isn't very strong and they could easily break it, leaving you to die again. For now at least you'll have to hide from them."

"Will that be hard to do?" The trust conveyed in that question was not missed and the Canadian again shakes his head.

"No. I'm overlooked most of the time by the others, the only one that might cause a problem is my brother but you'll hear him coming with enough time to safely hide yourself. He's very loud."

"Oh." Gilbert looks down at his lap and fidgets a moment, "Thank you."

"Hmm? For what?"

"You could get in trouble for helping me, right? Thank you for doing it anyway."

Matthew smiles and hugs the boy again, "Its really not much trouble. I couldn't just leave you to die, could I?" A grumble comes from the small stomach on his lap and Matthew laughs, "Here why don't you eat some breakfast and then I'll show you around and you can meet Kumajirou properly."

"Kumajirou?" Gilbert stands and lets Matthew get off the floor to head over to the tray of pancakes.

"The bear you were so scared of earlier, he's really well behaved but I can see why waking up next to him would be scary."

"I I wasn't scared." Gilbert huffs and cuts into one of the fluffy cakes before taking a bit, eyes widening. "Awesomeness!" The plate of pancakes doesn't last long after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so they may be a bit OOC but how would you have reacted if you woke up next to a bear that was just bigger than you in a strange place with little to no memory. I'd have freaked out too.
> 
> Big Brother Matthew to the rescue. Gah the cuteness factory in this may have just shorted out the angst.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really going fast isn't it, but I really want to get to the good parts.
> 
> On to it then.

It took Matthew and Gilbert a few weeks to work out the details of their situation with Gilbert in the end taking the Canadian's name and becoming Gilbert Williams. It took years for Gilbert to stop getting random memories from his former life, many coming in the forms of nightmares that had him waking up in a cold sweat and shaking. Usually after one of these he would make his way from what had become his room to Matthew's room and crawl into the Canadian's bed. Matthew never complained or asked questions he just held the boy until he calmed and fell back to sleep. Sometime in the sixties the two had settled into a routine that Gilbert was none to pleased with. Why he was not happy was because he had been stuck in grade school for the past two decades.

"I'm not going. Why can't you just tell everyone I'm home schooled or something."

"Gilbert, I can't. Not with my job I don't have time to make it believable. Please. You can spend time with your friends and I don't care what you do while your there as long as I don't get calls from the school."

It was true though Matthew already had made sure Gilbert had gotten a full education, homeschooling him when he had started having to repeat grades to keep their cover from their neighbors. They had moved every few years so they never drew suspicion at the fact that neither aged. It was problematic that Gilbert looked so young, around 8 years old by this point, but they managed.

"Fine I'll go, but there had better be fresh maple cookies when I get home today." With that the albino boy scooped up his bag and headed out, He always made sure he had plenty of time to walk to school despite this argument happening nearly every day for the past few years. It wasn't that he couldn't take the bus, he didn't want to. Despite what he led Matthew to believe, Gilbert did not have any friends and was often a subject of ridicule amongst his peers. It hadn't always been that way though. In the late forties and through the fifties no one had really made him feel left out, but as the sixties came upon them it seemed that the tolerance for those who were different seemed to leave his classmates and he became the target for bullies and scorn due to either his albinism or, when he got into the higher grades, his small size. This was why he always asked if he could stop, not for lack of wanting to go, no he liked learning, thrived on it. No two schools taught the same way and the facts they taught kept changing as new discoveries were made, history was added to and the world opened up. He just wished he didn't have to deal with others that looked down on him because he was different.

Kicking a rock, "Maybe I should dye my hair?"

More years past and eventually Gilbert couldn't keep Matthew from finding out about the bullying. It must have been in the nineties, the bullies then were especially harsh. They dumped him in trash cans, beat him up and left him hanging from the coat hooks in the bathroom stalls. The last led to the school calling Matthew and telling him about what had happened.

In retrospect Gilbert knew that the bullying in his latest school was a reflection of the fact that he had gotten older in appearance. He now looked about 11 and Matthew had decided it wouldn't hurt to let him try some middle school. Of course the bullies from the smaller schools would only get worse as they got older since they also got bigger but Gilbert was still smaller than them and there was little he could do to fight back.

When Matthew found out about the bullying he was furious. He nearly stormed the school to demand retribution for his 'little brother'. Instead Gilbert managed to find a solution, a shadow of the former military strategist shining through, and had Matthew sign him up for self defense classes. Needless to say Gilbert learned fast and the next time bullies got out of hand Gilbert was able to fend them off. Being able to deal with the bullies also led to him being able to make his first new friends. other victims of the bullies that he saved from torment.

They had a few close calls through the years with nations as well. Gilbert learned quickly that the first thing he needed to do upon moving into a new home was find all the hiding places and stash a book there so that when he had to hide he wouldn't be bored. They also learned to keep his room locked when he wasn't in there with Matthew explaining to their visitor, mostly Alfred but occasionally Francis, that the room was just storage. Gilbert was always grateful when he had time to actually hide in his room rather than one of the closets or nooks and crannies he would squeeze into otherwise. He slowly came to resent Alfred's visits due to his necessity to simply barge in giving the small province little time to 'duck and cover'.

Those close calls had come when Alfred would barge in while Gilbert was doing his homework and had to pretty much abandon his things where they were. This had raised questions that Matthew needed to field but he always managed to come up with a good excuse or explanation. Another reason he tended to dread when Alfred came for a visit was the length of time he tended to stay over. Sometimes Alfred would even stay the night. The first time this happened Matthew had nearly been caught by Alfred calling Gilbert in sick to school so he wouldn't get in trouble.

Needless to say by 2010 both of them were beginning to get tired of hiding the whole thing from the other nations.

It had been over sixty years since Gilbert had become the representation of New Prussia. His bond with the land had stabilized and strengthened. No one besides Canada would be able to sever it. It was time to let certain others know what had happened to the former nation. Now the only question was, how did they go about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly a filler chapter, filling in blanks on how the two lived through 6 decades of each other. But its also important filler. I hope you all are enjoying this thus far. I'm sure having a hoot writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. The first three chapters have been to set things up for the rest of the story, which starts now.

Gilbert made his way to school, he was starting high school, finally. After decades of repeating hell he was finally making another step towards release from it. Stepping onto the school grounds he looks around and takes the place in. He was currently standing in a large parking lot to the west of the building, the gym was supposed to be at this end and to the north of the parking lot was a sports field and stadium. He remembered from going to orientation that the front of the school was on the north side of the building was the main entrance, even though the main road was to the south. He heads to the path between the sports field and the gym and makes his way towards a tall over hang in front of the entrance.

upon entering the building Gilbert found himself in a large open space that served as a common room and cafeteria. There were tables spread out in the center with open space around the edges of the room for students to navigate to and from their classes. Gripping the strap of his bag Gilbert makes his way over to a table occupied by a few students he recognized and had actually made friends with during middle school. They stopped what they were doing when he walked over to them and smiled a greeting at him.

"Hey Gilbert! How was your summer?" A short boy with messy brown hair and coke bottle glasses was the first to greet him.

"Jordan, it was ok. My brother had me helping around the house since he was more busy than normal this summer so I didn't get to do much." This was true, the summer had been a busy one with international affairs and Matthew had been worked to the bone with everything going on.

"That sucks." A red head with a bad case of acne and wearing a button up shirt with a pocket protector scooted over so Gilbert would have a place to sit. "You should have called, one of us would have helped to liberate you from staying home so much."

"Nah, its ok, Ed, it wasn't that bad. I mostly lounged in the pool once I got everything done." Gilbert shrugged and turns to the two playing Magic the Gathering and taking in their game. He starts to open his mouth to say something when the blonde wearing a black graphic t and cat ear barrettes interrupted him, "No helping Dustin Gilbert. Its hardly fair and I've been working really hard to beat him anyway."

"Hey! You are so not beating me today Byron." The energetic black haired kid wearing a Nintendo shirt and dog collar was seated next to Gilbert.

"Gilly!" Gilbert froze at the high pitched voice coming at him from behind and slid under the table to escape to the far side, however the owner of said voice wasn't having that and yanked him back up by his collar. God, he hated being so small compared to others and his friend just watched, all smiling and grinning those shit-eating grins.

"Oh hey Alex. How was your summer?"

The rainbow haired girl that had him by his shirt collar pouted at him with her green painted lips, "You didn't call me at all this summer. I thought we were going to hang out. Besides you missed the con, and you promised me that you would go with me. I even had a costume all prepped for you and everything."

Gilbert brings his hands up in a defense position between him and the Rainbow Brite wanna be. "I'm sorry, my brother had me helping him out at the house all summer and when I asked him about the con he said I couldn't go." So that wasn't completely true. Gilbert had talked to Matthew about the convention in Cleveland that Alex had wanted to drag him to but it was mutually agreed between the two that going to the states was too risky. If Alfred found him it would cause a lot of problems that they weren't quite ready to deal with.

"Well you should have at least called and let me know. I would have understood." Alex let go of his shirt and then promptly took his seat with a smile. "So how was everyone else's summer. Anything good happen?"

Running a hand through his hair Gilbert moved around the table and took a seat there. Same old group of friends, they certainly made things interesting at least. Looking them over, they really were a strange group. Dustin and Byron had been friends the longest and were really into gaming of any type (They had dragged the others along for various tournaments and events for video games, rp, card games and games of strategy since they got lumped together). Gilbert had initially met them when some bullies in 7th grade had taken their hand held game systems and were teasing them about using the older technology rather than the newest. Did he mention they were the hardcore type of gamers. Next had come Jordan. Smart kid. He tended to be interested in all sorts of conspiracies and it had gotten him into trouble in middle school when he had accused the school board of putting mind altering drugs in the food. Gilbert was always sure to act extra normal around Jordan. Ed was most definitely the brains of the group. He was really into science, specifically robotics. He had a frequent buyer card for the hobby shop where he bought all his rc gear. The best part for Gilbert was when he had gone over to the other boy's house and seen the robot battle arena he had built in his basement. Beating the snot out of a couple of robots was the best thing he had ever done.

Alex was the newest addition, she had moved from Ohio in the spring of the last school year. Needless to say her loud and multi-colored appearance set a lot of people off and she was picked on quite a bit until Gilbert stepped in and put a stop to it. She had jumped on him and hugged him so tightly he thought he was going to suffocate during that first meeting. Alex had then promptly decided that she was going to be part of their group and would stop at nothing to drag the boys into her world of anime conventions and crazy schemes. Gilbert more often than not was the focus of her schemes. She would try to get him to dress in cosplay and what not. He went along with it if only because she tended to be very forceful when she wanted to be.

As the warning bell rang the group gathered their things and made plans to have lunch together before heading off to their classes. Gilbert had world history first period and hoped that he could get a seat near the back for it. History was probably the one subject that Gilbert hated. It wasn't that he was bad at it or even that he didn't like history really. But being in class and getting lectured on what had happened in the past had the nasty habit of dredging up memories. He hated it since most of the time it was memories of war. So most of the time he tried to get a seat near the back where he could sleep or zone out, anything to ignore the teacher and their lesson. Luck was against him it seemed though as when he got to the classroom he saw that the back had been filled by his nemesis, Jake, and his minions, not to mention the other students that had arrived to the class before him, most likely ordered by Jake to fill up the back first. Glaring at the larger boy, who grinned back at him, Gilbert took up a seat by the window as far from the one person he actually hated as he could. Somehow Jake had found out about Gilbert's tendency to freak out during history and had made it his mission to torment him about it any way he could.

Before the teacher could come in Gilbert had pulled out his iPod and threaded the earbuds up under his shirt, popping them into his ears and turning it on, drowning out the surrounding chatter with the music. Not long after Gilbert had gotten settled in the teacher came in. She was blonde and looked like she had maybe just finished getting her degree for teaching. She had her hair up in pony tail that trailed down past her shoulder blades. she wore a white blouse and black slacks. Red framed glasses were perched on her nose as she shuffled papers around on her desk before settling on one and standing straight, paper in hand. GIlbert would have noticed this if he hadn't been trying to zone out and forget where he even was and so missed when the teacher began to call roll.

"Gilbert Williams?"

Those that knew him in the class shifted a bit when the albino didn't move or respond. Jake flicked a paper football at the white haired boy causing him to turn around and glare. This drew his attention to the rest of the class and the teacher, who was not looking to amused by his behavior. Quickly yanking out the earbuds he turns his full attention to the front of the class as she teacher repeats.

"Gilbert Williams."

"Yes, that's me."

She walks over to him and holds out her hand, he knows its for his music player. He hands it over, "You can come by after school lets out and get it back, Mr. Williams."

He lets out a groan before slumping down further into his seat and pulling out a pencil and notebook. May as well attempt to focus on the class then. It was only the first day, not like they'd actually be doing anything, right.

Wrong. Apparently Miss Franklin's idea for getting to know her class was to have everyone share their favorite time in history followed by a mini lecture from the student on why. Most of the students liked recent history, things that had happened in the past fifty years, no problems there. When it was Jake's turn to go Gilbert tried to hide his tenseness at the look he shot his way before he spoke.

"I actually really like WWII, when the allies beat the tar out of the axis powers and divvied them up."

Gilbert would have glared at Jake if he hadn't been occupied with fighting back a reaction from Jake callous descriptions of the Nuremberg Trials and other atrocities during the war. When he finished Jake shot another look at Gilbert, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. He had no idea why the albino always reacted so badly to WWII history and he frankly didn't care, so long as he was able to cause the other boy to suffer he was more than happy.

Gilbert could feel the sting of tears in his eyes and blinked them back as the teacher continued on, eventually coming to him. He still hadn't composed himself it hadn't been that long since Jake's turn after all and he hadn't really been able to pay attention to the others between them.

"Gilbert, please introduce yourself and share your favorite period of history with the class."

Silence, he couldn't think about anything other than the memories stirred up by Jake. He was aware that it was his turn to speak, but he was shaking so bad as a memory of the pain he had suffered after Prussia's dissolution suddenly struck him out of nowhere. He started to panic slightly as the ghosts of the pain he suffered tingled across his body.

The teacher stepped over to him, concerned as his breathing became sharp and shallow. "Gilbert?" Laying a hand on his shoulder and drawing his attention to her, "Calm down. Its alright, there is nothing here that can hurt you."

Her soft words helped him to calm down a bit and Gilbert then flushed red as he realized that he had nearly had a panic attack in class and he was able to regain his composure.

"I." He gulps, "I'm fine Miss Franklin." The teacher looks him over one last time before standing and walking back tot he front of the class.

"Please introduce yourself and share with the class Gilbert."

Letting out a breath, "I'm GIlbert Williams. My favorite period in history would be the reign of King Frederick II of Prussia." Gilbert relaxed a bit more when he talked about why he liked that period, being careful to leave out the more personal reasons.

When the bell finally rang to release them from class Gilbert grabbed his things and nearly bolted for the door, but he was stopped by the teacher calling his name.

"Gilbert." He turns around and heads over to her desk, hoping he isn't in too much trouble. "Are you alright?" He blinks in surprise at the question before blushing when he realizes why she's asking.

"I'm sorry about that Miss Franklin. I... I occasionally have panic attacks. It's nothing to worry about."

He shifts a bit when she looks at him with a look that says she wants to know more but she simply nods and waves at the door when he doesn't elaborate, dismissing him. "Alright then, I'll see you after school when you come to get your iPod then."

He rushes out of the room and hurries to his next class, thankful that she hadn't pressed the issue.

His next class was science and he was relieved to see he had the class with Ed. and made his way straight over to him. That was actually how the two had met, science class last year. They had needed partners for a science project that was required of them for the science fair and both being the outcasts of the class had ended up paired together. They had quickly become friends after that and made sure to always grab the other for a partner when science was afoot.

"Hey Gil, everything alright? You seem a bit, I don't know, paler than usual."

Gill sits next to his friend, "Is it that obvious? Don't answer that." He leans back and throws his hand over his eyes. "It's nothing. I just had history with Jake first period and the guy was an ass as usual."

Ed nods and pulls out his notebook just as an explosion of color slams through the door.

"Gilly! Ed! Sweet, we have science together!"

Both boys gap and cringe as their one female friend grabs a stool from another table and drags it over to theirs, wedging herself between them.

"This is great right, we can all be partners together."

Despite everything both boys eventually shrug and smile at their hyper friend. Why not, probably better to partner with her than leave by herself, who knows what she might blow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is long. And I only ended it because, well I need a break and I figured I'd just post what I have so blah.
> 
> I keep making mention that Gilbert is small. The reason he looks 12 or 13 and he is currently in ninth grade with peers that are about 14, so he is on the small side.
> 
> Before I get questions about it I did not base anyone off myself in the hopes of snagging a Prussian. As tempting as it was to do so I just went with some random OC's.
> 
> Gilbert's panic attack. He still will get them when certain things are mentioned, usually in history class. Historical events have a habit of triggering his memories still and some of them send him into a panic attack, kind of like a version of PTSD.
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter, I will be focusing more on Gilbert at first and then we'll get more Matthew later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright time to get going on the next chapter. Please enjoy.

Alex didn't cause anything to blow up during science, a relief to her partners. After class the three split up and it was time for math, which Gilbert had both Jake and Jordan in his class. Groaning at the fact he had yet another class with his tormentor, Gilbert took the seat next to his friend. and pulled out a notebook and pencil.

"Alright spill what did Jake do?" At the blank look from the albino Jordan continues, "He's been wearing a shit eating grin since last period. What did he do?"

Sighing Gilbert tried to act normal, well as normal as he could anyway. "It was nothing, we have history together..."

"Holy shit, that is so not cool." Gilbert tried to distract his friend but failed, Jordan was the last person Gilbert wanted knowing about his tendency toward panic attacks in history and he was also his only friend that did know. "Say no more about it. You know I did a little research on it this summer. You know to figure out why you get those panic attacks during history. Either you're reincarnated from some serious warriors or something really cool like that. Or even cooler, you're some kind of immortal or something with amnesia. Alex showed me this one anime this summer with a theme like that in it, what was it called. Oh yeah, 3X3 Eyes."

Gilbert just stared at his friend, "You really need to cut back on the sugar and caffeine. where the hell do you get half of this? Never-mind do not answer that. Let's just take notes and be good little nerds like the class expects of us."

Jordan agreed and the two sat studiously through class and bolted with the bell to their fourth periods.

Gilbert had his language class this period and he had decided he wanted to take German. He had actually decided to take the class because after he had been reassigned as New Prussia's representative he had forgotten most of his German language skills with his memory. He had self taught himself German over the years but he hadn't really focused on it due to that when he did actually try at learning the language it came to him rather easily, like he was remembering. He was though, sort of. Matthew had tried to figure things out by speaking in French around him from time to time and Gilbert was able to respond in French back without having to think about it, not even realizing what he was doing. It was the first clues they had had towards what had really happened. Gilbert had known some French as Prussia, but he had never been fluent in it. And the Canadian French he now was fluent in was slightly different than what he had known. So apparently language skills are something based on your title. Which is why Gilbert wanted to learn German.

After language it was time for lunch and Gilbert made his way back to the large common space that housed the cafeteria. Sitting down with his friends he saw that none of them had even touched their lunches, in fact Alex didn't even appear to have a lunch. Sighing he pulls out the large bag he carried his lunch in. He should have known. Somehow they just knew when Matthew had made his lunch and they all were waiting for him to share the bounty that was pancakes with maple syrup. the first time his friends had swarmed his lunch on pancake day Gilbert had come home hungry and Matthew had just laughed at the reason Gilbert gave. The next time Matthew made Gilbert pancakes for lunch he was sure to include plenty of extras and a larger bottle of maple syrup.

"Seriously guys, you all have your own lunches why do you always want to steal mine from me?" He starts to serve out the cakes to them and raises his brow at Alex who only has a plate in front of herself. "Please tell me you weren't counting on my bringing you pancakes for lunch Alex."

"Nope, but why spend the money my mom gave me on school food if I could get pancakes from you. Well worth the risk of starving." She began to dig into the pancakes Gilbert gave her and the group began chatting about their classes and how they had been so far.

"So what are we doing after school?"

"Don't know, should be something fun though."

"Hey Gilbert, you said you had a pool this morning, didn't you? Why don't we all come over and hang out?"

Gilbert pauses at Byron's question, why don't they all just come over? Gilbert knew why. It was the one unspoken and unofficial rule that he lived by. No friends at the house. It was way to risky. You could never be sure that Alfred wouldn't come bursting in and there would be no way to hide friends. Homework could be explained away, the occasional random clutter for a smaller person 'It was the neighbor kids, must have forgotten it.', but friends...

"Sorry guys, not my place. Why don't we go over to your place Byron?"

"Cause Byron doesn't have a pool. You do."

Gilbert fidgets in his seat before alex slams her hands down on the table. "Alright, its decided then. We're all going over to Gilbert's after school today."

Gilbert let out a groan at her statement and sent up a silent prayer that this would not get him killed.

School ended without any further excitement and it was with great dread that Gilbert found himself leading his friends to his home.

"You know I just realized we've never been over to your place before Gil." Leave it to Jordan to figure that one out.

"Hey you're right. How come you've never had us over before?"

"Er... I just never thought about it before I guess."

"Oh well. We're going now. So no big." Alex had run a bit ahead, and now that Gilbert thought about it she reminded him a bit of Alfred. Well she was American after all.

When they reached his house Gilbert did a quick check to make sure that Alfred wasn't there and noticed that Matthew was gone as well. Must have had a meeting with his boss.

Letting his friends into the house Gilbert realized there was another reason he didn't have friends over when they got to the living room. There sitting on the couch was Kumajirou, a smallish polar bear kept by Matthew as a pet. Fuck.

Alex let loose a squeal of glee at the large bear on the couch. "My god, its huge. Gilbert is this guy yours. where do you even find a stuffed bear this size?"

Gilbert meanwhile just looked horrified as she made to hug the bear. He was frozen one hand outstretched to stop her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. And just as he thought this couldn't be worse he hears a bang from the front door as it is slammed open followed by the loud voice of Matthew's brother rushing in.

"Hey Mattie!" The American stops upon entering the living room and seeing the kids all standing there. All but one staring at him in surprise. the one that isn't is staunchly keeping his back turned and tensing up, radiating fear.

Shit!

That was the one thought that ran through Gilbert's head as he took in just how this was a worst case scenario. It couldn't get worse, no possible fucking way. His friend was hugging the polar bear and Alfred had just barged in to see him and his friends standing in his brother's house and worse yet gilbert saw no hope of help from Matthew as he was not home at the moment. Shit!

Then it got worse. Apparently it was possible, as Alex seemed to realize that what she was hugging was not a giant teddy bear but an actual living breathing bear and began freaking out.

"It's alive! Gilly, its fucking alive!" She then tackled him as the other four boys watched. She took him right down to the ground, clinging to him tightly. Gilbert winced when he hit the ground and kept his eyes tightly shut. Maybe he could pretend it was just a really big dog or something.

"Hey what are you kids all doing in my brother's house?"

And he had managed to forget about Alfred.

"We're Gilbert's friends."

"Hey you look a lot like Matthew. Hey Gil does this mean you have another brother?"

Gilbert cringed with each word his friends said, each question asked. Opening his eyes he saw he was looking up at a confused but slowly angering American.

"Er, yeah. Hey today's not such a good day to hang out guys. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Alex was still clinging to him and he was still on the floor but Ed seemed to get that they should leave and began to usher the others to the door. It took both Ed and Dustin to help detangle Alex from Gilbert but they managed and once all his friends had left Gilbert and Alfred stared at each other for a good five minutes. Alfred glaring and Gilbert trying to figure out the best way to retreat and call for back up.

"We thought you were dead." The American's tone was cold and you could feel the anger laced in it.

Gilbert gulps and darts his eyes around, he was trapped, there was only one door and it was behind the American. "I, I don't know what you're talking about. Er..." Gilbert's eyes widen as the much taller man takes three quick steps and is right in front of him, grabbing the front of his shirt and glaring down at him with hate and anger. "Where's Mattie you Nazi bastard? What have you done to my brother?"

Gilbert grabs Alfred's wrist and tries vainly to pry his hand from his shirt. "I haven't done anything to him."

Gilbert lets out a yelp as the larger man lands a punch that nearly takes his head off and he is flung across the room.

"Don't give me that bull. Where is he?" Alfred draws back his foot to kick the boy only to be stopped by teeth yanking back on his pant leg and pulling him off balance. Kumajirou moved quickly to get between Gilbert and Alfred. Plopping down and beginning to lick at the swell forming on Gilbert's cheek.

"What the hell you stupid bear? Why are you helping the enemy?" Alfred is now sitting up, on hand propping him up the other rubbing the back of his head where he'd hit it when he fell.

Gilbert groans, disoriented, and pushes at Kumajirou to stop. Alfred by now had gotten back to his feet and dragged the albino boy up and had him pinned against the wall at eye level, his feet dangling.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm not letting you get away with whatever it is you've done." Alfred draws back his fist to punch Gilbert again. Kumajirou is tugging at the American, trying to get him off Gilbert. Gilbert has come out of his daze and realized what is going on. Struggling to break free Gilbert watches in slow motion the fist intended for his face and cringes as it starts to come around, drawing closer.

"Stop!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I did a cliffhanger. Fun. Another chapter down and I hope you all liked it.
> 
> Please review, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya. Let's get to this then. You guys seem to be liking this one.

When Matthew pulled up to his house and saw his brother's car in the driveway he sighed in exasperation and checked the time. Gilbert should be home from school unless he went over to one of his friends' houses. He hoped it was the later and that he could get rid of Alfred before Gilbert headed home.

He had just had a meeting with his boss about arranging a meeting with Germany to discuss trade. Well he had called it trade but in reality his plan was to let the German know that his brother was alive and well, even if a bit different.

Matthew walked through the front door of his house. Odd that it was wide open. Then he heard a slam from the living room and Alfred's voice demanding something from someone. Walking into the living room Matthew took in the scene. Alfred had Gilbert pinned to the wall, feet dangling and arm pulled back to punch while Kumajirou tugged helplessly at the American. Matthew did the only thing he could think of upon seeing this and rushed at his brother.

"Stop!"

Wrapping his arms around the fist aimed for Gilbert he managed to distract Alfred enough that he did actually stop. Pulling harshly at the arm he held Matthew pulled Alfred back and caught Gilbert before he could hit the ground when it caused him to be dropped. The whimper from the smaller boy caused Matthew to raise his eyes to his shocked brother in a death glare.

"What were you thinking Alfred! You could have killed him!"

Alfred was confused he didn't know whether to be anger or sheepish. He settled on anger, it always was easier to use.

"That was sort of the idea. He should be dead anyway. What the hell is he even doing here Matt?"

For a split second Matthew didn't know what to say, "What are you talking about? This is my province you idiot. It's New Prussia. Who did you think he was?"

Gilbert looked up at his guardian and mental gave him a pat on the back for his quick thinking. Matthew was likewise giving himself a pat on the back for thinking of a solution so quickly.

"New New Prussia! What the hell Mattie?"

"It just like I said. You have a few states of your own Al and I know you haven't let the other nations know about them so you can't complain that I kept this from everyone."

Alfred was loosing his resolve. It was true he did have a few states that had been personified and he kept their existence from the other nations. It wouldn't be a stretch for Matthew to do the same with a province.

Then why does he look so much like that Nazi bastard? Hell he even has the same name!"

This was harder to explain away, but hell if Matt wasn't going to try. "It's just a coincidence." At the disbelieving look he got from Alfred he continued. "He's New Prussia, Al. It's not that far a stretch that he looks like the old Prussia. Look at me. I used to be called New France and I could easily look like Francis."

Alfred had to concede to that. Matthew did look a lot like Francis. He glared at the boy in his brother's arms. "Fine." His face softens as he realizes what his rashness has done to the kid and the ugly swell on his cheek from that first punch made him wince. "Look kid, I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like I did." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly and tries to look as apologetic as is possible.

Gilbert looks between the two brothers and at Matthew's nod accepts the apology.

Alfred grins his hero grin, "So does this make me your big brother also then?"

Gilbert thinks about it for a moment, "Sure." Then a gleam enters his eyes as he thinks of something he can do to the larger nation as payback for the punch earlier, "I suppose it would be a bit weird to go around calling you 'Uncle Al' since you aren't that much older than me."

"Hey!" Seeing the smile on the kid's face though was enough to cause Alfred to laugh it off. "Geez Mattie, how'd you put up with such a snarky little brat?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Once everything had been settled Matthew picked Gilbert up and headed for the kitchen, depositing him at the kitchen table and getting some ice from the freezer. Wrapping it in a towel he handed it to the albino who then promptly held it to his swollen face.

"So what exactly happened?" He was looking at both but Gilbert knew he really only wanted his version of things. Alfred was too easy to figure out.

"I had my friends over after school. Alex saw Kumajirou and thought he was a teddy bear and gave him a hug. Uh that's when Alfred came in and saw us." The unspoken 'that's why I didn't just run and hide' not needed. "Alex freaked out when she realized that Kumajirou was alive. Jordan asked about Alfred and whether he was another brother. Before anything else could happen I had them leave. That's when Alfred started to go after me."

Matthew listened and nodded at the end. "You never have your friends over." He sighs, "I suppose it made sense but this is going to need to be explained."

"i can come up with something Matthew. Don't worry about it. They're my friends."

Matthew looks Gilbert over one last time, "Alright. I'll trust you to handle it. Now make sure you do your homework."

"Fine." Gilbert gets up and goes to get his bag. Matthew and Alfred watching after him as he heads upstairs.

"You have him going to school?"

"Yeah, He doesn't look old enough not to be going. Plus it lets him make friends."

Alfred gives Matthew a look that says 'but that will only cause trouble'.

"I know, but its the least I can do. He shouldn't have to be alone all the time."

"He's got you though doesn't he?"

"I have work."

"Oh, hmm well he can hang out with the states now. I'm sure they'll love him. He looks to be about the same age as Alaska and Hawaii."

Matthew pauses in his response before shaking his head. "That is true but I think its still better if he spends time with regular humans, not just our kind."

"Meh, whatever, he's your kid.

Gilbert was not looking forward to this. Yesterday had been an absolute disaster. Murphy's law didn't even come close and to top it all off the bruise from Alfred's punch was still very prominent on his cheek. Joy.

Taking one last deep breath to brace himself Gilbert opened the door to the school and walked in. Looking around for his friends he found them all waiting for him at one of the tables in the common room. He quickly made his way over to them and before they could do more than open their mouths he was interrupting.

"I will explain yesterday to you, but not here. If you want to know right now then we'll skip and go to the woods instead, but there are too many people here for me to be able to explain."

He could see Jordan's mind coming to all sorts of conclusions but was thankful he kept his mouth shut for now.

"I say we skip. I don't know about you guys but I really want to know what that was all about and..." Alex pointed to his face, "I really want to know how you got that."

Gilbert resists the urge to rub his swollen cheek. "Yeah, yeah I'll tell you all about it, again though not here."

The other four quickly agree and the group makes their way out to the woods East of the school.

Last night Gilbert had thought about and debated with himself over what and how much to tell his friends. He knew that whatever he said Jordan would be a problem, unless he told them everything. And that was were his problems came from. In the end he figured he would just have to explain it all and hope for the best.

Once they had gotten out of sight of the school building gilbert found a place to sit and made himself comfortable. His friends soon followed his example. As soon as they were all settled Gilbert took his chin in his hand, "Er, how should I start?"

"How about that bruise?"

Gilbert cringes at Alex's question and cups the swollen cheek. "Alfred was, ah, not expecting me to be there."

His friends gapped at him.

"He hit you?"

"That jerk, you're just a kid."

"Isn't he like your brother or something?"

"Slow down, let me explain."

They stopped and let Gilbert continue.

"Alfred is Matthew's brother, but he didn't know about me before yesterday. I've been something of a secret Matthew's been keeping from the people he works with."

"Why do I get the feeling Jordan is going to love this more than the rest of us." Dustin rubbed his head as he said this.

"Hmph, cause he will." Gilbert slouches his shoulders and gives an apologetic smile to his friend. "Sorry for not telling you sooner that you were right Jordan."

The others all look at Jordan who at first looks smug then confused.

"Wait right about what?"

"About me, yesterday in second period you shared two theories about me with me. Both are right."

"Wait, they can't both be right. They contradicted each other, you can't be the reincarnation of some warrior and an Immortal with amnesia."

"What!"

"What's he talking about?"

"Gilbert."

Gilbert scratches the back of his head before continuing, trying to ignore the looks his friends are giving him.

"I was born in 1947 after Matthew pulled some strings trying to save, well, me. He only partially succeeded though and I wound up as a kid. Er, that's why Alfred punched me, he was one of the people that sentenced my former self to death. Matthew was able to cover for me though."

Jordan scrunches up his face at this, "Is that why you have panic attacks in history class."

"Panic attacks?"

"You have panic attacks?"

"Yeah, not all memories are good ones and history class has a tendency to trigger them. I still have a lot of holes in my memory before Matthew saved me."

"Why did they... Want you dead?"

Gilbert looks up to the sky. "I was on the loosing side of WWII, it was my punishment. Matthew felt it wasn't fair though. The others could have saved me if they wanted to but in anger they blamed me for starting the war. Apparently my methods of raising my brother were what caused him to want to start the war."

"So your brother was Hitler?"

"God no! If he had been my brother I would have shot him myself." Gilbert looks down, "Jordan if I hear that you've shared this with your online conspiracy forums I'll string you out myself got that." He lifts his gaze to sternly look the other boy in the face.

"Sure sure, but so far this is too good to be true, no one would believe me, they're all about government conspiracies, like, oh get this. One of them said he found some old pictures of a bunch of guys that have worked in the government since like forever. They're all supposed to look pretty young and they're in every world power."

"Jordan, no telling anyone. I mean it."

"Alright my lips are sealed."

"Good cause Matthew's one of those government people your friend apparently found and now I have to give him the heads up so he can do something about it."

They all just looked at him like he was insane, he just shrugged it off and continued. "We're the personifications of nations. Matthew is Canada, Alfred the United States. I, I'm now called New Prussia. But back before the Nuremberg Trials I was Prussia. My younger brother was Germany. He didn't like his boss any more than the rest of the nations but Hitler was his boss and he couldn't do anything about it."

Shock was all over his friends faces and Gilbert began to fidget, telling them was not something he took lightly and if any one of them looked like they were going to freak out and tell someone, anyone, then Gilbert would have to go straight to Matthew and get his help in fixing this. So far things seemed to be going rather well for him.

"Where the hell is New Prussia!"

Gilbert looked at Alex, surprised, before breaking out into a chuckle. "Well its in southern Ontario, just across Lake Erie from Ohio actually. Its not very large, which is why I only look 12 or 13."

"Aww man, and I can't tell anyone! This sucks so bad."

"Jordan, our friend just told all of he's an immortal being that represents New Prussia and all you can find to whine about is not being able to tell your conspiracy theorist friends about it."

"I'm more interested in the fact he said he used to be Prussia. It was dissolved in 1947, so dissolving the nation is a death sentence to its representative?"

"Yeah, pretty much. The allies could have spared me that if they had, for example, given me dominion over East Germany or something. But as I said they were hurt and angry about the war and they all wanted someone to pay for it. I was a scapegoat."

"So now one of them knows, right? What does that mean for you."

Gilbert shook his head, "Matthew didn't tell him the part about me being Prussia, he just said that the fact our names were the same was a coincidence and the reason I look like him is cause I'm New Prussia. Matthew looks a lot like France because he used to be called New France, so Alfred bought it. He thinks I'm just like his states. Apparently some of them have gotten personifications as well."

"That's cool." Byron checks his watch. "So since we have all of this done and its almost time for lunch, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

Gilbert smiles, he knew there was a reason he really liked Byron, leave it to him to keep a level head. "Why don't we all go over to my place and hang out by the pool? Matthew won't mind and I can introduce you all to Kumajirou."

"Who's that?"

"Kumajirou is the polar bear you met yesterday Alex. He's really a sweety so you don't need to be scared of him."

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one, yay! And please leave a comment I lovey them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I suck at keeping nations secret from their human friends. So yeah.
> 
> Alonsi

Gilbert once again led his friends back to his house. Leading them inside he calls out to Matthew.

"Hey Matthew I'm home."

A clang from the kitchen gives away the Canadian's location, "Gilbert, what are you doing out of school?" Matthew sticks his head out from the kitchen and sees Gilbert's friends, he raises an eyebrow at them. "Gilbert."

"I know, I know, but I already told them. So I thought we could go for a swim or something since we skipped the first half of school."

A loud rumble filled the entryway, "Er and we haven't eaten yet either."

Frowning Matthew goes back into the kitchen, "I'll make extra pancakes then. Gilbert go find your friends something to swim in, then you six can eat and go for a swim. I'll call the school and let tell them something."

Gilbert's friends all watched the interaction of the two in astonishment. "Man I wish my parents were this cool."

"He's not really my parent. Why don't you guys sit down in the living room and I'll find you all swim trunks. Uh, Alex would shorts and a t-shirt be good for you?"

Alex grins and reaches into her backpack pulling out some kind of clothing. "Don't worry I brought my suit. I figured you'd want to make up for us missing the chance to swim yesterday and we'd go today. that or we'd be going some time in the future."

Dustin shakes his head at the girl, "Are you telling me that you brought you suit to school on the chance we'd get to come back here and go swimming. Without even waiting for the explanation of why yesterday happened?"

"Yep."

Gilbert is already starting up the stairs, "Doesn't surprise me, she's American. I may not have ever been introduced to Alfred before yesterday but I do know him and how he acts."

Gilbert is already up the stairs by the time Alex realizes he was insulting her. "You jerk!" And runs upstairs after him.

"Keseseses"

Gilbert managed to find enough swim trunks for his friends and after everyone had eaten more than their fill of pancakes they all piled outside to the waiting pool. It was an in-ground pool, large by pool standards and deep. Spread over the pool on tall poles was a sun shade and around the pool were several rafts and pool toys.

"Why the large sun shade?"

"I'm albino, I burn faster than you can blink. The shade saves on sun screen."

The 'Oh' looks he got from his friends made him smile. Giving a whistle, "Kumajirou, pool time." He tosses one of the rafts into the pool as a white blur barrels from inside the house and makes a big splash in the pool. When the water calms down the others all see a polar bear paddling out to the raft and then pulling himself up onto it.

"Hope you guys don't mind, Kuma gets pissy if I swim and don't let him join." Gilbert then takes a running jump and cannon balls into the pool. When he surfaces he turns and waves at them, "Come on guys lets just have fun."

After his friends left Gilbert started up to his room to do his homework, but was stopped by Matthew.

"Gilbert. We need to talk."

"Huh. Ok." the go into the living room and settle down on the couch.

"What's up Matthew?"

Matthew sighs, "You know I went and talked to my boss yesterday right?" Gilbert nods and Matthew continues, "I was asking him to set up a meeting with Germany. Germany thinks it will be for trade, but I want you there. I want you to meet him. I want to tell him what I did."

Matthew waits for a response from Gilbert after the announcement.

"You, I know that you originally saved me to spare my brother from loosing me. That was one of the first things you told me after all this happened." Matthew nods. "Do you think he'll be happy?" Gilbert looked with scared eyes up at Matthew. "I mean Alfred didn't take it too well when he thought..."

"Its ok to be nervous Gil. If you don't want to do this I won't make you. But I wanted you to have the opportunity to do it. To be honest your connection to the land is complete and pretty strong now. If you want to tell someone, one of the other nations, you can do it. Its your choice who knows."

Gilbert bites his bottom lip in concentration. "You told me once that I had a couple of really close friends, one of whom tried to save me from the allies."

"Yes, but France was just one vote against four."

"Yeah and the idiots didn't even count your vote because of your invisibility right." He lets out a sigh, "I'll tell Germany. Depending on how that goes I may also want to tell France and the other guy."

"Spain."

"Yeah." Gilbert looks down at his lap, "Hey Matthew."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Matthew smiles gently and leans towards the smaller nation, embracing him in a hug. "It was nothing."

They stayed like that for a while before separating, Gilbert going up to his room to do his homework while Matthew stayed on the couch and relaxed.

Gilbert made his way to school the next day and hung out with his friends as he usually did before going to his first period class.

When he got there he took a seat and tried to make himself comfortable. Jake had again invaded the back of the class so he wasn't able to get to a safer place. He really hated history class.

Then Miss Franklin walked in. "Alright class today we will continue covering the Thirty Years War."

Gilbert scrunched his face up at the subject they were going to cover, why did that sound so familiar, as the teacher called roll. And despite every part of him telling not to, Gilbert actually paid attention. Even the mentions of Prussia being one of the nations to fight alongside the Holy Roman Empire didn't cause his attention to stray, at least not until Miss Franklin got to the outcome of the war. The Holy Roman Empire was dissolved at the end of the war. Something inside him snapped at that. His heart began to race wildly in his chest, his eyes became unfocused as he stared into empty space at a point long in the past.

Suddenly he was there as someone that looked so much like Matthew stood over a boy about his age, maybe a little older, bloodied sword held high and ready to strike. He heard a deep voice cry out for him to stop but the blonde seemed not to hear it. Gilbert felt himself lunge to stop the man but found he was held back by strong hands. He struggled, tears in his eyes as he watched the boy on the ground be run through. Only after was he released by the hands holding him and he made his way over to the body did he realize he was larger than the boy on the ground laying in a puddle of his own blood. He could feel tears roll down his cheeks as shaking hands reached for the body and drew it close.

"...lbert! Gilbert! Someone go get the nurse!"

Gilbert snapped out of the memory, he could feel the tears streaming down his face and knew that he was shaking terribly. One word was ringing clearly through his mind as the memory slipped back into his mind. "Bruder, why? Why did they have to kill him? He was just a boy. Just a boy!" He latched onto his teacher, the person nearest him and cried. He didn't care that everyone was staring at him. He just wanted to forget.

When the nurse arrived they helped Gilbert to the clinic and called Matthew. Gilbert was vaguely aware of the bell ringing, the start of second period, but paid it no mind he just sat and stared. Why wasn't it going away? He had stopped crying, only because he had no tears left to cry. The nurse glanced up when she heard the door open and looked at the five kids that were standing there.

"May I help you?"

They didn't even bother to answer her as they saw Gilbert and rushed him. Alex was the first to wrap her arms around him. The others following suit quickly. All of them offering comfort. Not too much longer and the door was opening again, this time it revealed Gilbert's Canadian guardian.

He took one look at Gilbert and his friends and began speaking with the nurse. With a nod from the nurse Matthew walks over to the group of friends.

"I'm going to take Gilbert home. You five are welcome to come by after school. And no I can't get you excused."

Slowly they release the albino and let Matthew take him up into his arms.

"I guess I'll see you all after school. Don't worry, Gilbert will be fine."

Boy in his arms he turns and leaves, taking the still in shock albino home.

Matthew looks over to Gilbert once they pull into their driveway. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Silence. Matthew moves to get out of the car and then goes around to help Gilbert out. He helps him to get inside and leads him to the couch. about to go and make some maple hot chocolate, Matthew is stopped by Gilbert's hand tangled in his shirt.

"We were learning about the Thirty Years War." Gilbert pauses and his eyes glisten with unshed-able tears as he looks up at his guardian. "They killed him. They held me back and made me watch as they killed my little brother. there was nothing I could do. Nothing!" Matthew sits down next to the boy and pulls him into a tight embrace. "He wasn't much older than me Mattie. He was just a boy, a kid, and, and they just."

Matthew rubs Gilbert's back soothingly and listens to him as he describes what he remembered. He felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do for him. Internally Matthew cursed the European nations. Was it really so easy to kill their own kind that they even slaughtered the children. Its no wonder that Alfred kept his states a secret from the other nations.

By the time the afternoon rolled around and school was dismissed Gilbert hadn't changed much. He was still in a dazed state when his friends showed up and tried to cheer him up. They asked Matthew about what happened and he told them what he could.

"Gilbert just recovered a memory that was very painful. Give him time."

They stayed around for dinner and would have stayed longer but it was a school night so Matthew ushered them all home with the promise that they could all come tomorrow if Gilbert wasn't back to his usual self by then. Shutting the door Matthew looks to the boy sitting in the living room and sighs. Tomorrow was supposed to be the day that they met with Germany. But if Gilbert was like this... Matthew shakes his head. Sometimes Matthew wondered why it seemed life seemed so unfair to his charge. He had learned over the years that Gilbert had suffered much throughout his history. Despite being a strong and powerful nation throughout his peak it was during a time of great conflict and turmoil. War, famine, plague. He had seen them all and survived while his people suffered and died.

Matthew shook his head, he wouldn't think about it. There wasn't anything he could do to help Gilbert other than give him time to collect himself. "Lets get you to bed Gilbert." Robotically the boy stood and they made their way upstairs. Maybe, Matthew thought, Germany will know how to help him. Or at least be able to offer some explanation for the boy Gilbert claimed as a brother that had died. Matthew was only aware of one brother the former nation had and that was Germany. Was there another?

The following morning Gilbert made his way downstairs. He hadn't slept well. He couldn't get the memory to leave him. The smaller body held tightly in his arms. He could feel the boy struggling to breath as blood filled his lungs. He shook his head, he needed to forget. It was the past. It was pain long since dealt with by a self that was him anymore. But the ache wouldn't leave him. He took his seat at the table as Matthew laid a tall stack of pancakes before him.

"I know you probably don't feel up to it, but you should eat. Today's when we're supposed to meet Germany."

Gilbert nods in acknowledgement and eats the food Matthew had set in front of him with little of the usual vigor.

A few hours later and the two found themselves walking up from the parking lot to a government building. Matthew was gently leading the boy who had only slightly recovered some of his former self after the previous day's sudden memory. Matthew could tell that it was just a mask. Gilbert was trying to be himself for this meeting with his brother. Matthew gave the smaller hand a squeeze as they approached the meeting room. His boss's aid, the one that helps him out with nation duties from time to time, was standing outside the door to the room they were using. Normally either their bosses or an aid would join them for discussions involving international affairs, but Matthew had already told his boss that this was a different kind of meeting, even if they had made the other party believe otherwise when arranging things.

One last squeeze and Matthew released Gilbert's hand, "I need you to wait out here for a moment. I'll call you in when we're ready." He turns tot he aid, "Thank you for waiting, I'm sure you have other things to do than stand around out here." He smiles at the aid as he runs off to do whatever tasks he had been asked to perform that day. Then taking a breath he opens the meeting room door and steps in, please let him be visible and memorable today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Finally I'm moving this dang thing along. God the flash backs to high school where starting to drive me bonkers. I'm so sorry for the long drawn out filler chapters with Gilbert in school but, gosh darn it, they were necessary. Especially now that I've gotten this chapter out.
> 
> I was going to end this quickly and start the story over from chapter 3 but I think I'll keep it after this chapter. I don't know. Maybe I still will revamp this thing once I finish it. Have two versions posted. Whatever. Hope you guys enjoyed this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read a review commenting on how fast I've been updating and it made me chuckle. How often I've been updating this fic is far from normal for me. But I think I will try to keep this pace in the future when I post new stories. Usually I have a fic completed in my head and have already started on another before I started typing out chapter 2. I haven't done that with this one. You guys are getting it as quickly as I come up with it. I like this method as it means fewer fics will get left hanging.
> 
> On to it then.

Germany had been slightly confused when his boss told him that Canada had requested having a meeting with him about trade agreements between the two nations. He had thought that Canada may have been a new nation, or perhaps one of the micro-nations like that Sealand kid. His boss had been a bit surprised when he had voiced these questions and explained that Canada was the nation North of America and also the second largest nation on earth. Germany had the decency to feel ashamed at his mistake and hurriedly agreed to the meeting with Canada.

Which brings him to where he is now. Standing in a meeting room, his bosses aid that had come along to take the notes on the meeting and be the public representative for these trade agreements was sitting at the table going over some papers about Canada's exports and economy. Germany looked over to the door as it opened and saw, was that America?

"Ah hello Germany. I'm Canada." Canada was quick to introduce himself to the imposing nation when he saw the familiar look of mistaking him for his brother come across his face.

"Of of course." Germany coughs into his hand to hide the rising blush on his cheeks when he realizes Canada was expecting him to not recognize him.

The Canadian turns to the aid, "Excuse me, but would you mind stepping out. Before we get to the official business I was hoping to talk to Germany so we could just get to know each other better."

The aid looks to his country, who nods at him, before standing and leaving the room.

"Its unusual to have these sorts of meetings without the aids, Canada."

Canada nods, "I know, and I'm afraid I've been a bit deceptive with the reasons for wanting you to come here. But I couldn't have other nations learn of what I've done."

Germany gives him a quizzical look, "Then why tell me?"

"Because it involves you. What I've done I did partially for you anyway."

Germany furrows his brow in confusion and only just notices that the other nation is moving towards the door. He watches as he opens it and holds his hand out as if beckoning someone inside. Germany watches as Canada leads in a small white haired boy of about 12 who is looking down at his feet and shuffling in slowly. The Canadian closes the door softly before nudging the boy forward.

It isn't until the boy looks up at him that recognition flits across his mind. Those red eyes. Germany nearly takes a step, forward or backward he isn't sure, at the shock as he takes in the boy in front of him.

"Canada, who is this?"

"This is New Prussia. A province I had formed in 1947. And if you recognize him it is because I transferred the representation to a nation that was loosing their position at the same time." Canada fidgets a bit when Germany just stares at Gilbert. "I, it didn't go exactly as I wanted it to but it did work mostly."

Of the two brothers it was Gilbert that spoke to the other first, "Brother?"

It shocked both nations when after speaking that one word the province runs forward and wraps his arms around the German.

Gilbert recognized the blonde man that Canada had told him would be Germany nearly instantly. He had the same eyes and hair as the boy from his memory of the Thirty Years War. He didn't know how, he didn't care how, after muttering out 'brother' he bolted forward and clung to the taller man.

Germany was at a loss for what to do in this situation. He looks up at Canada for help and sees that Canada is just as shocked as he is at the actions of the boy. Awkwardly Germany lays his hands on the boys head and back in an attempt at a hug. The action causes the boy to look up at him.

"Sorry." He lets the taller nation go from the embrace and takes a step back, rubbing one foot against the back of the other leg. "I, I just..." He furrows his brow in thought, looking back at Matthew who just nods encouragingly, "I lost a lot of my memories after Mat, Canada transferred me to the land of New Prussia. Every now and then I remember things though. I, I remember you." Slowly as he was talking he started to remember more, though not in great detail, about what happened after the memory of the boy dieing in his arms, and he looks up at his brother. So he had done the same thing to save Germany as Matthew had done to save him. Only instead of a memory like swiss cheese Germany had complete amnesia. "I'm glad you're safe." It was odd but it was the only thing he could think of to say.

Germany knew this was his brother Prussia, sure he wasn't quite the same but he said he had partial amnesia. And really after all these years why would someone play a prank on him using the memory of his brother. He kneels down to get to eye level with the boy standing uncomfortably in front of him. He feels his eyes beginning to sting and knows that tears aren't long behind. He doesn't care. His brother, the one he has thought dead for more than sixty years is standing in front of him alive and well. He reaches forward and draws the boy into a fierce hug and lets the tears fall into his shoulder.

Unsure hands slowly raise and wrap around Germany's shoulders, comfortingly rubbing his back as best he can.

It takes a while for the brothers to both calm down and once they do Canada reintroduces himself using his human name. Germany returns the courtesy. Smiling Matthew offers to have Germany come back to his house on the excuse that it would be much more comfortable there to catch up. The brothers agree, and after explaining to the aid from Germany, they head to Matthew and Gilbert's home.

Gilbert is back to his usual self. Now aware of the fact that his brother was saved all those years ago and not simply left to die on the battlefield had him relieved and he chatted up a storm with catching Ludwig up on his life over the past six decades. He told him about everything.

"I've even made some really good friends here. They're awesome. They don't even mind that I'm different."

"Mmm, really. It's nice to know you've made some close friends bruder."

Sometime that afternoon the brothers were interrupted by the doorbell and turned to look as Matthew made his way out of the kitchen and to the front door to answer it.

"Is Gilbert feeling better today?"

"Alex! Guys!" Gilbert vaults over the back of the couch and hurries over to greet his friends. "Come on, I want you to meet my brother." Gilbert excitedly drags his friends into the living room and over to the German.

"Guys, this is Ludwig. Brother these are my friends I was telling you about." He motions to each one as he introduces them. "This is Alex, Byron, Dustin, Ed and Jordan."

Gilbert's friends nod and greet Ludwig as he does the same.

Matthew watches for a bit, smiling, it seemed Gilbert was back to his usual self. That was good. He then turned and heads back to the kitchen noting he'll need to make more now.

Dinner that night was boisterous as everyone chatted and talked about whatever came to mind. On several occasions Gilbert sputtered in indignation as either a friend or his brother shares an embarrassing story about him. Matthew is happy to note throughout the dinner that Ludwig seems less tense than he's seen him in years. So this is how he is when he isn't focused on work. It was nice to see that the German wasn't so stiff all the time.

After they ate Gilbert saw his friends off, promising to see them at school the next day. Not long after Ludwig also left, he had a flight back to Germany, but he promised to come back when he could. After all working out 'trade agreements' took time.

Once the guests were all gone Matthew took Gilbert into the living room. Something had been bothering him since he introduced Gilbert to Ludwig. The sudden change in his attitude after his memory induced daze. Matthew remembered when the boy had remembered about King Frederick II's death. It had taken him a few weeks to get back to his normal self. So what happened this time.

"Gilbert?"

"I know what you want to ask already Matthew. seeing Ludwig just helped the rest of that memory come back." Gilbert settles onto the couch, "I saved him. I saved him like you saved me, only he never was able to remember anything like I do. Since they actually tried to kill him when they dissolved the Holy Roman Empire I guess. I was able to save him though and that makes it hurt less. I," Gilbert pauses a moment and leans his head back against the couch. "I guess that's why they blamed me for the whole mess in WWII. A lot of them remember that I was the one to raise Holy Rome and then the next kid I bring up tries to do the same thing. My record doesn't look so good."

Matthew is silent as he listens. Making no response until Gilbert sits up a bit and makes to stand. "I should probably go do my homework and get to bed. School tomorrow after all."

"Yeah." Matthew nods. "Night Gilbert."

It wasn't until he got to school the next day that Gilbert realized that maybe he should have asked to stay home one more day. It was Friday and apparently two days is not enough time for high schoolers to forget about something as bizarre as a kid having a panic attack in the middle of class. As soon as he walked into the common space the other kids looked at him and began pointing and whispering. Frowning he makes his way over to his friends, the only people not treating him weird and tries to ignore everyone else. It works too, up until Jake walks over to them and heavily lays his hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Heya freak!" Gilbert and his friends stop in their conversation and all eyes turn to the larger boy standing behind Gilbert. "So I thought you only freaked over WWII history but apparently I was wrong." The nasty smile on his face earns him equally nasty looks from Gilbert's friends. "So what was that about anyway. You know I've always been curious about why you freak out in history. But now I also wanna know why you were screaming about your brother being dead. Did you watch him get killed or were you the one that killed him." Gilbert's friends were the only ones in a position to see his look darken as Jake continued talking. Asking if he had been the one that killed his brother was what made him snap though and his hand shot up to grab the hand on his shoulder in an iron grip.

"Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about." His voice is low but the steel in it is stronger than his grip. "Leave me the fuck alone Jake. Go away now or I swear you're going to regret it."

Jake just scoffs and tries to pull his hand out of the smaller boys grip. "Fuck, like hell I'm going to just leave you alone. This is too good to leave alone man. Little freaky albino boy can't take a little friendly chit chat. So what you saw your brother die or some shit. He probably deserved it if he's your freaky brother."

Jake didn't even have time to register what was happening before he was sprawled on the floor, his cheek and nose aching. He slowly reaches a hand up to feel a trickle of blood coming from his nose. He scowls angrily and lunges for the now standing albino. Gilbert manages to dodge the punch aimed for his face and land one of his own in the other boy's gut before taking his elbow and driving into the doubled over boy's back. Jake struggles to get back to his feet, gasping to catch his breath. He makes a swipe for the smaller boy's legs and manages to bring him down to the ground. The two wrestle for dominance before they are pulled apart by a couple of teachers. Both boys struggle for a moment against their captors before relaxing and glaring at each other. A third teacher steps between them.

"What is going on here?"

Jake reacts first. "I don't know I was just talking to him when he freaked out on me and started attacking me."

"The fuck I did! You were fucking asking for it, asshole."

"Mr. Williams! That is enough! You will not use that language." Turning to the crowd the teacher asks for witnesses.

"Jake was provoking Gilbert. He was teasing him about Wednesday." Gilbert silently thanked Byron for being able to keep a level head.

"Is this true Jake?"

Jake scoffs, "I just wanted to know why he freaked in class, not my fault the guy's unstable."

"Both of you to the principle's office, now."

The boys glare at each other from across the room. They were sitting in the waiting area for the principle's office, one of the teachers that had pulled them apart standing nearby to make sure they didn't go after each other again as the teacher that had ordered them there was in the office explaining what had happened to the principle.

the door to the office opens and the principle calls them both in. Gilbert lets Jake go in first. "I've called your parents. They will be here shortly. Is there anything you want to say before they get here?"

"Yeah I want looney over there to get locked up like he deserves." Jake smirks at the albino and Gilbert just glares back. He doesn't say anything. He knows that somehow Matthew will get this worked out. He also knows he's in deep trouble because of this.

"Gilbert, do you have anything to say."

He continues to glare for a moment at Jake. "Nothing I say is going to change anything. I'm not sorry that I did it and I'm not apologizing if I don't mean it."

The principle sighs. "I see. Both of you please wait outside. You parents should be here soon."

The two boys went back out and sat in the waiting room. Jake's parents were the first to arrive and his mother began fussing over him while his father began to demand an explanation. Claiming his son couldn't have gotten into a fight, he was much to sweet and kind to do any such thing. Matthew arrived not long after and made to go straight to Gilbert before being stopped by Jake's father.

"Is that your boy that beat up my son?"

Matthew pauses and looks at Gilbert before bring his face around to look at the man in front of him. "I'm his older brother and legal guardian."

The man seems to get a triumphant gleam to his eyes as he hears this. "I hope you can pay for reparations. Your brother beat up my son and caused him severe trauma, both mental and physical."

Gilbert catches a look of glee from Jake as his father begins to make demands of Matthew.

"Sir," Matthew interrupts the man in his demands. "Why don't we talk to the principle first before you accuse me of being a bad parent to my brother." Matthew's voice is soft but full of strength as he talks. Jake's father stops and scowls at the man in front of him before turning and heading into the principle's office, his wife and son following him.

Matthew lets out a sigh and waits for Gilbert to stand before they follow in after Jake's family.

"I want him expelled. Look at my boy. He's bleeding and the other boy barely has a scratch on him. Its obvious who is at fault here."

"Mr. Bailey. Several of the students who saw the fight break out state that your son was provoking Mr. Williams."

"They're obviously his friends and are just backing him up."

"Yeah. Everyone in the school knows how unstable Gilbert is after what happened Wednesday. He just finally snapped, that's all."

The principle looks between the two parties before addressing Matthew. "Mr. Williams?"

"Yes."

"You've been raising your brother since your parents died..."

"Yes. It's been just the two of us. Gilbert isn't one to cause trouble. I stand by my brother sir. He isn't the type to attack another without provocation."

Mr. Bailey scoffs, "As if a kid your age could properly raise anyone. This is the problem here Mr. Jenkins. Someone barely down with school raising another child. I don't blame Gilbert for this I blame his brother. It's obvious that Mr. Williams is the one that has failed in this."

Matthew clenches his jaw at the accusation and turns to face the accuser. "Sir with all due respect shut the fuck up. You do not know me nor my brother. and if your son is anything like you I can completely understand why Gilbert hit him." Turning to the principle, "Gilbert will accept whatever punishment the school decides to give him for getting into a fight so long as it is solely the school's decision and not influenced by a parent who refuses to admit that his son was also in the wrong."

The principle looks between Matthew and Mr. Bailey before speaking his decision. "Both boys will have a one week suspension. So long as this sort of thing doesn't happen again we will leave it at that." Matthew nods at the decision while Mr. Bailey begins to sputter and stare accusingly at Matthew.

"I don't care what the school's decision is. I'll be suing you for damages against my son."

Matthew levels his stare at the other man, "Go ahead. I doubt you will find a single judge willing to take the case." He smiles sweetly at the angry man, "They're all rather good friends of mine." Taking Gilbert's hand Matthew turns to leave. "Come on Gilbert, lets go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made it out to Matthew's car before Gilbert could bring himself to speak. "Wow. Matt you do realize Mr. Bailey is a lawyer right?" He looks at his guardian and smiles, "But that was still so awesome the way you handled that."

Matthew lets out a breath as he starts the car and begins to pull out of the parking lot. "You're still in trouble Gilbert."

"I know, I shouldn't have let my temper take over but he accused me of killing my brother."

Matthew glances over at the smaller boy and sighs. "As long as you understand that." They pull up to a stop light and Matthew runs a hand through his hair. "I was going to let you stay at home next week with the conference happening in New York but now I'm not so sure that will be such a good idea. especially with the way that jerk was accusing me of being a bad 'parent'. I don't want to come back and find that he managed to get child services to take you away."

Gilbert lets out a laugh at that and Matthew smiles, "Yeah, like that will happen. I'd just call your boss or something and have them bail me out."

"Still I think it might be better for you to come with me to the conference. YOu could see Ludwig again, and Francis and Spain will be there."

Gilbert nods, "If you say its ok. I don't want to cause you more problems than I already have."

"Alright then, I'll talk to Alfred about it. He may want to take the opportunity to break the secret about states to the rest of the world anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I had a lot happen in this chapter. It just keeps going. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, please leave a comment to let me know if it was good or bad or whatever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was long wasn't it. I don't get to see the word count on the chapters till I upload them to so its always a bit of a surprise to see how long they are. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one too.

Gilbert was beginning to believe that high school was a bad idea for him. So far he had attended one full day and pretty much missed the rest of the week. And it was also only just the first week of school. To top it all off he was now going to miss another week due to being suspended. At least he wasn't too concerned with falling behind.

When school let out after his fight with Jake his friends once again made their way over to his house and he told them about his trip with Matthew to the world conference and they all exclaimed how much they wished they could go with him. Gilbert made promises to bring back souvenirs for them and maybe see if he could wrangle pictures of him with some of the nations from Matthew.

Matthew was kept busy that weekend, arranging for Gilbert to travel with him and calling Alfred to discuss letting the world know about their states/provinces. During one of these conversations Matthew could swear he heard a few loud voices in the background, one of which he though sounded a lot like The South. The brother's eventually agreed that it was for the best, leaving matthew shaking his head. He and Alfred never were able to figure out why Alfred's states seemed to get representations more than Matthew's. Now with Gilbert though, Matthew began to wonder again. They weren't all really states so to speak. Sure there was Florida, Alaska, and Hawaii. Then there was the rest of them. The South was the personification of the southern states that tried to break away during the Civil War. The Northwest Territory, or Territory Northwest of the Ohio River, was made up of several states also, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Michigan, Wisconsin and Minnesota, She had been nicknamed Ohio after Ohio had become the first state made from the territory. California and Louisiana were something of odd balls, despite each being named for only one state they represented more. California was the entire West coast while Louisiana was every bit of land bought during the Louisiana Purchase, which was most of the plains states. To be fair Alfred really only represented the original thirteen colonies, but because of some weird way that nations worked themselves out Alfred became a blanket over the others. The states acted as a buffer for internal problems while Alfred sheltered them from international affairs.

Matthew thought about Alfred's history and how each state came to be and realized why he didn't have the same sort of issue with his provinces as Alfred did. Sure he had expanded since he was first colonized by Europeans but he had never had his land broken up and divided, ruled by other nations. Each province of Canada was unique but they had always stayed under the same rule.

"It's like the Italies."

Matthew never shared his conclusion on the states with his brother. It was better for Gilbert if no one else figured that out. But it did make him wonder about Quebec and their failed attempt to separate. Matthew made a note to make sure to go and make sure there wasn't a little Quebec running around up there once the conference was there.

Matthew and Gilbert were taking a taxi from the airport to their hotel near the conference center where the nations usually stayed when they had to come to these things. Matthew had handed Gilbert a hat and pair of sunglasses while they were on the plane here and told him he needed to wear them whenever there was a chance they may run into another nation, at least until he could be introduced as New Prussia. Alfred and Matthew had decided that they would make the announcement at the end of the first day's meeting, that way there was less chance things could go wrong.

They got out of the cab and Matthew paid the fair before heading into the hotel and checking in. Gilbert hung back as Matthew went to the front desk and looked around. Matthew had told him that there were going to be others 'like' him at this conference. He wondered if he would be able to recognize them.

About then a loud group came into the lobby made up of seven people. They were shouting at each other and arguing about something. Gilbert looked over at them and took them in. the first he noticed was a girl about his age with pale blonde hair, like white sand, she wore a hat, but it didn't cover the hair spilling down her back. She also was wearing dark sunglasses and a heavy coat. She stood quietly next to a slightly smaller boy with black hair and darkly tanned skin, his eyes were a bright blue almost like sapphires. He seemed to have a lot of energy and was arguing with an older girl with black curly hair held back at the temple by a tropical flower, her eyes were also blue, but her tan wasn't as dark. Trying to calm the two was another boy, about the same age as the older girl, he had blonde hair that fell past his shoulders and was tied back with a leather cord. With his blue eyes he almost looked familiar to Gilbert but the tan he sported made him dismiss the familiarity. Off to the side stood a pair that were glaring harshly at each other, they seemed about the same age as the older two he had noticed earlier. The boy of this pair was wearing a hat and dark glasses so he turned his attention to the girl he was glaring at. She had soft brown hair that fell in ringlets across her shoulders and bright blue eyes like the others so far. The last person of the group was standing off by herself and talking animatedly into her cell phone. She had sunny blonde hair and again those same bright blue eyes, set into a slightly tanned face this time, hidden slightly by a pair of sun glasses that were just barely perched on her nose. It was the girl on the phone that walked up to the customer service desk and flashed a credit card for the person standing there, not missing a beat in her phone call. Gilbert really hoped these weren't the states, but he had a terrible feeling that's exactly who they were. Before he could think about it more Matthew came over to him and they went to the elevator and up to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last couple of chapters this one seems unnervingly short. It just is giving background info and it seemed wrong to add more of the story into this chapter than I have so, please review. They make me really happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am beginning to feel this story is slowing down. But there is still so much I want to have happen. Well as long as people are enjoying it and keep reading it I'm happy.

Matthew and Gilbert settled into their room and Gilbert flopped onto his bed, flipping on the tv and making himself comfortable.

"So when is the first meeting?"

Matthew looks up from digging through his things at Gilbert's question. "Actually its supposed to be this afternoon. It's mostly just a short check in with everyone. I think Al was going to have you meet his states just before you so you all could wait together for us to announce you. I've already given Germany the heads up so he doesn't freak out when you get presented and give you away."

Gilbert never took his eyes from the tv, "That sounds like a good idea." Silence for a few moments as Matthew pulls out his suit and hangs it in the closet. "You've met the states before right?"

Matthew nods, "Of course. I found out about them during the Civil War."

"That makes sense. So uh, were those them downstairs earlier, the noisy group that came in?"

Matthew thinks back to the lobby for a moment, "Yeah that was them." He doesn't even wait for another question, he already knows what it is. "Yes they are pretty much always like that. I'm sure they will like you though. You aren't one of their siblings so they won't pick any fights with you."

"I wasn't worried about that! I just thought there would be more of them. I mean aren't there supposed to be fifty or something."

"No. If that were the case I'd have more than just you for a province."

"Oh. But you know where they come from right?" Gilbert looks over at Matthew with a bit of concern, not wanting them getting caught with all the half truths they were going to be exposing.

"Yes and I've already come up with an explanation for you, you just need to play along if anyone asks."

"Alright."

Once Matthew had gotten ready for his meeting he led Gilbert down to one of the smaller conference rooms in the connected conference center. They heard a few raised voices coming from within it. Matthew took the opportunity to knock during a lull in the 'discussion' inside. The door was opened and they were greeted with the site of Alfred grinning like he always is. "Mattie!" He pulled his brother into a tight hug before dragging him and Gilbert into the room. "I'm so glad you're here bro. Hey guys come over here and introduce yourself to New Prussia." Alfred dragged Matthew off to a different corner of the room as Gilbert was left by the door, feeling like he wanted to phase right back through it at suddenly being the center of attention for the others in the room.

"Er, hi. I'm New Prussia." He hesitantly waves at them, not sure what else to do.

The first to greet him was the girl about his age. "Hello. I'm Alaska." She had taken off her hat and glasses and Gilbert was now able to see the violet eyes she had hidden behind them. "What part of Canada is New Prussia in?"

"Ah, well its just North of Lake Erie. I'm more of a region than a full province."

"I see."

Alaska was cut off from saying more as the girl with brown curls came over and got right into his face, "I'm the Northwest Territory, but everyone just calls me Ohio. So we're from the same neck of the woods then. Don't listen to anything that southern bastard tell you. He's still sore that pop's and I beat him back in the war."

"Hey!" It was the boy that had been wearing a hat and glasses in the lobby. He had a heavy southern accent, but what took Gilbert by surprise was that he was a near carbon copy of Alfred only younger. He thrust out his hand and Gilbert took it, "I'm the South. Nice ta meetcha. Don't listen to Union girl here. She always was a daddy's girl."

"Why you!" Ohio made a lunge for South and the two began to tussle and curse one another s the others just watched.

"Shouldn't you stop them?"

"No, it is better to let them wear each other out before the meeting." It was the tanned boy with blonde hair, he had a slight French accent and had stuck out a hand to greet Gilbert. "I am Louisiana. A pleasure to meet you New Prussia."

"Nice to meet you too."

The next to introduce themselves was the girl with the flower in her hair, she greeted him with a squeal and a hug. "Oh my God. You are too cute. I'm Florida by the way." She was just about to go for his cheeks, he was sure of it, when the boy with the dark tan interjected.

"Leave him alone Florida, he doesn't want your wrinkly old hands all over him." The boy sent an egotistical grin at the flower state as she all but growled at him. "I'm Hawaii. The vacation state." The way he said that was like he was rubbing it in and it seemed to make Florida even angrier and the two began to tear into each other.

"Would you two stop, you're not making a very good impression on the new guy." This came from the blonde girl, who now that he saw her up close he was able to tell she dyed her hair, "I'm California, but you can call me Cali if you want." Gilbert shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Any further conversation was cut off by Alfred's booming voice. "Alright kiddos, Uncle Mattie and I need to get to our meeting. Play nice and South, Ohio stop fighting." He had walked over and nearly yanked the two apart. "Behave." He turns to Louisiana, "Lou I'll leave you in charge." He hands South over to him and sets Ohio down, "Make sure they don't kill each other." And then Alfred was heading out the door.

"I'll see you after the meeting Gil. Have fun ok." Gilbert nods to Matthew before he follows his brother out the door and down the hall to the larger meeting room the nations were using.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

They had been in the small meeting room for hours. Gilbert checked his watch again. It was nearly time for dinner and the regional representative could feel his stomach about to growl, demanding food. Rubbing his stomach he tried to remember if meetings were always like this. No luck. He looked up at his 'cellmates'. It had taken nearly and hour for Louisiana to calm down his brothers and sisters. It seemed that only he and Alaska got along with everyone without any grudges. South hated Ohio from way back to the Civil War it seemed. California, Florida and Hawaii were always arguing about who was the better vacation spot. Gilbert had actually stopped paying attention to the others before the fighting had been settled, he missed his friends. Louisiana was now chatting amicably with Ohio, earlier they had tried talking to him trying to bond over the fact that they had all once been French territory but Gilbert wasn't able to maintain his part of the conversation. He was newer than that and had never really been French territory. Hawaii was sitting with Alaska and playing checkers, Alaska was currently winning. No surprise there, Hawaii seemed a bit flighty for any game of strategy. Maybe Gilbert should challenge her to a game of chess later. Florida and South were chatting together about something but they seemed to be making eyes at each other and Gilbert was wondering if they even thought of each other as siblings. California was the only one sitting by herself aside from Gilbert, she seemed glued to her phone and kept typing away at it a mile a minute. Sighing Gilbert leans back in his chair and tries to think about where he would go to get his friends' souvenirs just a soft tap seems to echo from the door.

The door opens to reveal one of the hotel staff. "Ah I was asked to come and let you know that you can head over to the main conference hall." The group of teens quickly gets up and files out the door, Gilbert being sure to nod in thanks to the staff worker before following the others. Matthew had told him that they were going to wait outside the door until they were called in, so they stopped outside of the door to wait. They could clearly hear Alfred getting everyone's attention for the announcement and Gilbert felt his stomach tying itself into knots. He looked at the others, they all seemed more excited than anxious. But really what reason did they have to be nervous really. If Gilbert was found out to formerly have been Prussia, well lets just say he knew it would not be pretty.

Inside the meeting room America was wrapping things up for the first meeting of the week and the nations were beginning to pack up their notes and papers before heading out for some dinner and then to their rooms. Before they could make to move for the door America stops them all.

"Before we all head out there is one more thing that Canada and I need to tell you all about."

"You and who?" Other nations made a few comments and questions about Canada before the quiet nation nearly screamed in frustration.

"I'm Canada!"

This caused the nations to shut up, well other than America, "Wow bro. I've only ever heard you be that loud during hockey." At the glare Canada sent him America turns back to the gathered nations. "Anyway. Canada and I have an announcement to make. We've been trying to figure out when the best time was to tell you guys about it for a while now. But with things as peaceful as they've been in a while we figured now would be the best time to let the cat out of the bag so to speak."

"Get on with it America." Germany was a bite tense, he knew this could go wrong, though he was also curious about why America was acting like this was as much his secret as Canada's. Canada hadn't mentioned his brother knowing.

"Uh right. Well anyway, you all remember when you Europeans were coming over and carving me up into different territories and colonies and what not. Well I'm not the United States just in name." He tries to look sheepish at the confused looks from the other nations, "Hey guys why don't you come on in now." The door opens and the states file in first, Gilbert hanging back and only just coming in and closing the door behind him. He keeps his head down and hope he doesn't get noticed until everything is worked out. "I'd like you all to meet the states and one of Canada's provinces," He turns to Canada. "You want to introduce yours first."

Canada looks over at Gilbert and can tell he's nervous about this from the way he's trying to shrink and is keeping his head down. Nodding to America he stands. "New Prussia." Gilbert looks up at his title and sees Canada motioning him forward. Gulping he steps to the front as many of the other nations begin to mumble. "New Prussia is a region in southern Ontario, it..."

"That is Prussia, da?" Gilbert turns to the Russian and feels himself get even more nervous at the look he is getting from him. Murmurs of agreement begin to crop up among the other nations, some of them angry, confused.

"I thought that too but its just a coincidence. Prussia's been dead for decades. This guy just happens to look a lot like him. Probably why Canada named him after the guy. Right bro?" Canada nods.

"Yes. Just a coincidence."

Gilbert looks around and calms down a bit, the Russian is still watching him knowingly but the other nations seem to have bought it.

"Alright, my kids are next." Gilbert steps back and lets the states have the spotlight for a while as he continues to calm himself down.

"First we've got Florida." Florida smiles and waves at the nations perkily. "Then you've got Louisiana and Northwest Territory." Each respectively drew attention at their mention. "Then you've got South." South gives a polite bow to the other nations while a very British voice exclaims, 'Bloody hell he's a mini!America'. "Next is California." She bobs her head. "And last are Alaska and Hawaii." They each raise their hands when addressed. "Well that's it for the meeting, you're all free to go and do whatever till tomorrow morning."

America straightens his papers and stuffs them into his briefcase before heading over and gathering his states, "Who wants burgers!" The response is mixed and Gilbert smiles a bit, holding back a laugh before looking for Matthew. He is stopped in his search by a voice behind him.

"Ah, New Prussia wasn't it. Do you mind if we talk for a moment?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so evil. So any guesses on who is talking at the end there.
> 
> Also do you guys like how I did the states or are they absolutely horrible. I don't know it just always seemed weird to me that there would actually be fifty, somehow this actually makes more sense to me.
> 
> Anyway please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty so there seems to be a bit of confusion about one state in particular. Northwest Territory. She is made up of Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Michigan, and parts of Wisconsin and Minnesota. The reason she and South do not get along is because she and Alfred were the only Northern representations at the time of the Civil War, she was also a part of the underground railroad as a lot of runaway slaves went through her to get to Canada. Also I realize that Canada has a province named this also and it will get confusing I suppose, but I can't think of any other name for her. Sorry. I hope this helps you understand a bit better though.
> 
> I did go back and edit a name change for Northwest Territory in. I hope this help to clear up any confusion you may have had. She is now referred to as Ohio aside from a few formal references during introductions.

Gilbert gulps and turns around to face the one addressing him. There behind him is a tallish, well most people seem to be taller than Gilbert, man, his blonde wavy hair reminded Gilbert of Matthew's hair, but this guy's was longer. Not much of that was really mattering to Gilbert at the moment though, the only thing that was going through his mind was that he knew this man, and it was making him start to panic. He recognized him from that memory involving his brother being killed.

He swallows, trying to wet his dry throat and making himself sound less nervous, "Uh yes, what can I help you with sir." Gilbert curses at his voice cracking at the beginning and watches the other man with wide eyes.

Gilbert watches as the man's blue eyes seem to go from mirthful to confused by his reaction, "Hmm, well I would like to introduce myself. I am France."

France watches the boy as he seems to recognize him, but his obvious nervousness did not go away.

"Um hello. Canada has told me about you. He says that you were the first to take care of him when he was little." Gilbert tries to force a smile. Gilbert kept trying to force down his rising panic. He knew who France was. His friend, the only one of the allies to fight for him to live, the one that raised Matthew. But he couldn't shake that memory of him standing over a boy about his age and running him through.

France studies the boy in front of him. When the boy had first come in he had been so certain that it was his long dead friend somehow back from the grave. Even after Canada had introduced him he still believed it possible. Now however, he was not so sure. Prussia would never be so nervous, he was much to arrogant and flamboyant to stand there shaking like a leaf while talking to another nation.

"Ah I see. Has mon fils been treating you well?"

Gilbert nods, "Yes."

"New Prussia." The two turn to the Canadian coming up to them. "There you are. We should be going now."

Gilbert nods all to eager to be out of the presence of the other and latches onto Canada's arm tightly. Canada looks down at him a bit surprised and notices his shaking. Worried but not saying anything just yet Canada nods to France. "It's good to see you France. I'm sorry I can't stay for long but I'm sure New Prussia is hungry. We haven't eaten for a while."

"Non, it is no problem Canada. Ah but would I perhaps be able to join you?"

Canada almost glances down at the boy squeezing his arm even tighter now, why did Gilbert seem afraid of France? Weren't they friends before? "Ah thank you for the offer but I think we'll just be ordering room service and eating in our room. Come on New Prussia. We should be going."

France watches as the two leave, curious and confused. Why would the boy be scared of him? France looks around to see who he might be able to have join him for dinner and his eyes lock with Germany's for a moment. France almost dismisses the look immediately, but pauses on his way out the door. Was that anger in the German's eyes? Continuing out the door and down the hall France ponders it. The similarities in their appearance were uncanny, more than a coincidence, and if the name had come after the boy's discovery he would understand. But there were a few things that France knew which apparently the other nations were unaware. New Prussia was an old piece of land. Back when they were still colonizing New France, Prussians had gone over and claimed a bit for themselves. And judging from the states he would look older than he does if he was truly that old. So how is it the boy was there? France stops and leans against a wall in the hall, hand on chin in thought. Despite never having been told France had noticed a similarity between Germany and Holy Roman Empire all those years ago. He never told anyone nor did he approach Prussia about it. After all Germany acted different and seemed to have no memory of being HRE, the only thing to give him away in the Frenchman's eyes was his appearance and relation to Prussia. Also the fact that Germany appeared shortly after HRE's dissolution made for too many coincidences. France pondered this. Was it possible that Canada had somehow saved the Prussian, his age matched the two states he knew to have been created around 1950, so the timing would be right. A change in attitude could be explained by a loss of memory coupled with being raised in a completely different manner. But why did he remain nervous after France had introduced himself?

Matthew and Gilbert made straight for their room, Gilbert not releasing the other until they were in the room and Matthew made for the phone to call room service. Gilbert just collapsed onto his bed and began to wish they had brought Kumajirou with them instead of leaving him at home with his friends checking on him.

When Matthew finished ordering for the two of them he turns to Gilbert and takes in the state he is in before settling down beside him on the bed. "Did something happen between you and France? You seemed kind of scared of him."

Gilbert looks up at Matthew and lets out a breath, "I, I was scared he would recognize me. You said he was a friend of mine way back."

Matthew nods, "But even so you weren't even that scared of Al when he had you pinned to the wall last week. I find it hard to believe that France is more intimidating them Alfred when he's pissed off.

Gilbert looks down and fiddles with his hands in his lap. "Yeah well, you remember Wednesday when you had to come get me from school after a panic attack?" He continues at Matthew's acknowledgement of the event. "France was the one I saw killing Ludwig. I don't think I can tell him everything like we did with brother." Gilbert looks up, fear hidden deep in his eyes, "What if he tells everyone or tries to..."

"Gilbert. He was your friend. He was one of the only allies to fight for you to be reassigned as a different nation. I doubt he would hurt you. But I won't make you tell him if you don't want to."

Gilbert nods. He knew Matthew wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to do, so he was able to put aside the rest of his fears on the matter. Things would all work out, right. The other nations seem to have bought their explanation so far.

Russia was intrigued. First with this New Prussia fellow and secondly with Alaska. New Prussia bothered Russia. He looked so much like Prussia and the excuse that America had given for their similar appearance and name didn't seem quit right. No things just did not add up. Russia smiles his innocent smile that hides so many dark thoughts as he thinks about how to get the truth about the little region of Canada.

Russia's other thoughts were on Alaska. He had always wondered why it seemed America was the only representative of such a large and disjointed nation. He knew America's history and so it made sense that many of those territories he had bought over the years had personifications. Russia was rather pleased about Alaska, she looked so much like him. Those eyes though were all American. It made sense to him though if she were their daughter. Maybe not in a biological sense but she had been his first, right.

Russia continued smiling as he made his plans, those around him oblivious to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to throw in the evil Russia, he's too precious. My best friend tells me I should cosplay him. Maybe I will. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to put here so, enjoy the chapter.

Feliciano watched Ludwig from across the breakfast table the next day. Earlier that week he had been surprised when the German had gone off for a meeting in Canada to discuss trade and come back happier than he had seen him in decades. He understood now. After yesterday's meeting he had put all the pieces together. Despite what the other nations thought Feliciano was far from being a simpleton. Sure he didn't usually try to make himself seem smart, actually it was the opposite. He tried to make people think he was a simpleton. Why? It was easier to survive. People tended to take pity on you if they thought you were stupid. But back to the anxious German sitting across from him. Feliciano had noticed when Ludwig had come back from that meeting so happy that he didn't even scold him for making a mess of the kitchen while he was gone. Feliciano didn't know why Canada had done it, but he was thankful to the Canadian for saving Prussia from the death he had been sentenced to. Yes, Feliciano was certain, despite what they may claim for the others, that that had been the one and only Prussia. He wondered if Ludwig would tell him that it was his brother but he doubted it. This seemed like one of those secrets that he would not be trusted with.

"Ludwig?"

"Hmm." The German doesn't even look up from the papers he is going over for the meeting that day, "What is it Feli?"

"Is everything alright?"

The German nearly does a double take at the seriousness in his friend's voice when he asks that question. He looks up at the Italian. Why is it that even after all these years he still manages to catch him completely off guard and surprise him. The first time had been all those years ago when Gilbert first disappeared and Feliciano had been there, comforting him and doing what he could to make the other overcome the loss. Truth be told, Ludwig felt bad for keeping the truth of Prussia's non-death from his friend but the Italian had the worst track record with keeping secrets. Just look at what happened when they had been captured by the allies, Feliciano had just run off at the mouth spouting all his secrets to the enemy. Ok so the secrets he had spilled had been embarrassing but harmless, but still.

"I'm fine Feli. Just tense about the meeting. These states might cause a disruption." He goes back to his paperwork, missing the Italian's frown.

A chair scraps across the floor as Feliciano stands suddenly and walks around to Ludwig. He grabs his arm and pulls him up, only managing it due to the shock of the German, before dragging him off and down a few halls to a secluded closet and shoving him inside before going in himself and shutting the door. "Ludwig, I'm not stupid." The German stares in mute shock at the statement. "You're worried about Gilbert."

"Was!" The German nearly screeches before getting himself under control and replying, "Feli, what makes you think that? Gilbert's been gone for decades."

"Well for starters you said that a lot more composed than you would have just a week ago. Also I know you had a meeting with Canada last week and you came back from it happier than you've been in decades."

Feliciano had his eyes fully open and was staring the German down, daring him to deny it.

"I," Ludwig looks his friend over, he had never seen him so serious, "You're right, I am worried about bruder."

Feliciano smiles brightly, going back to his bubbly self. "Ve~, I knew you were but you don't need to worry so much Ludwig. I'm sure Canada wouldn't have done this if he thought he would be in danger."

"Ja." Then something the Italian is saying strikes him as odd. "Hey, Feli?"

"Ci. What is it Ludwig?"

"How are you able to remember who Canada is? Even I've been having trouble with it."

"Ve~. Is that all? Its not that hard really. I never forget the scary people and I remember him from the war. Canadians are scarier than Russia in war."

Ludwig blinks. Wait, what? The shy young man he met couldn't be someone that the Italian honest feared more than Russia. "Feli..." He is interrupted from asking further by the Italian checking his watch and gasping, "Ludwig we're going to be late!" And then he finds himself dragged from the closet and being pulled towards the meeting room.

The meeting of the G8 was taking place that morning and Gilbert found himself forced to hang out with his 'cousins'. It had been Alfred's idea that He spend time with others like himself and what better way to do so than to go site seeing with them. Of course the older states had objected and most opted to stay behind and do whatever at the hotel so Gilbert found himself with Ohio, Alaska and Hawaii traversing New York and taking in the sites. Which is also how he found himself looking up at Lady Liberty from the grounds around her base.

"I always thought she was bigger." It was Alaska, she had apparently sidled up next to him without him noticing.

"Seems right to me." GIlbert then scrunched up his face a bit as his vision spins a bit and he is hit by a sudden memory. He was standing next to France and they were watching some artist working on a model for a larger statue that France had asked him to make, the two had come by to check on its progress. 'Pruessen, it will be magnifique. Amerique will love it, non?' The him in the memory had nodded and said something along the lines of agreeing. Getting a good look at the sculpture being worked on he saw it was the model for the Lady Liberty.

Shaking his head to clear it GIlbert smiles up at the towering statue. "Yep seems just like it was meant to be."

Alaska give him a curious look at his odd comment and behavior but is unable to voice anything when Ohio calls them over to her. They had brought a picnic lunch and were going to be eating it beneath the Lady. New Prussia quickly makes his way over to the other two, plopping down and leaving her standing there, staring after him.

Little did the group of states/regions know but they had been followed. Natalia stood far enough away to not be noticed but close enough to keep an eye on the group. Her brother had asked her to do so, he seemed overly interested in Alaska and New Prussia and she wasn't happy about it. Perhaps he just wanted them in the same way he had the Baltics. Yes, that must be it. After all soon all would become one with Russia and who better to start with than a couple of not quite grown nation wannabes.

She continued to watch the four eat their lunch and waited for an opportunity to present itself so she might grab one of them to take back to her brother. He would be so proud of her. Yes and then he would marry her.

Gilbert felt a shudder run up his spin as though he felt someone watching him and looks around. At first glance everything seems fine and he tries to dismiss the feeling but it doesn't go away. Looking around again he spots pale blonde hair topped by a white bow. Gulping he tries to figure out why that sight seems so familiar when he gets another memory, this one a bit more terrifying than the earlier one. A girl with pale blonde hair and white bow atop her head, wearing a blue dress with a white apron, is standing before him glaring. In her hand she held a knife threateningly. He took a step back and she lunged towards him. 'This is for hurting brother.'

Gilbert drops his sandwich onto his lap at the short but violent memory, the others stare at him.

"New Prussia, are you alright?" Ohio watches him with kind eyes, confused but also concerned. For a moment there the boy had been looking around like he expected the bogeyman to jump out at them before he froze, paled(more than he already was) and dropped his lunch. It was strange and she wondered why he was acting so strange.

"Oh, uh. Nothing, nothing. Just uh, maybe we should head back. They should be done with the meeting by now, right?"

New Prussia was gathering his scattered sandwich back into its baggy and moving to pack up, he seemed nervous and it didn't go passed Ohio's notice. "New Prussia, is something wrong?"

He pauses in his hasty packing of their lunch before responding and picking up the task at a slightly more leisurely pace, "We're being followed." Its quiet and Ohio almost doesn't catch it, but she does and begins to help him pack things up. If they were being followed it could mean trouble. It wasn't unheard of for humans to target their kind with schemes for kidnapping, but it also wasn't unheard of for other nations to try to get each other to agree to things they may not want to agree to by kidnapping them also. Alfred had made sure to warn his states of this before the conference, with a reminder that morning before they went out.

Once everything had been packed back up the headed for the ferry back to the city, Ohio instructing the other to all hold hands. Hawaii was the only one that objected but he eventually gave in when Ohio gave him that look that told him it was not up for debate. They made it back tot he hotel fine and got into the elevator. Just as the doors were closing someone joined them. Ohio thought she recognized her as one of the other Nations but they hadn't been introduced, she wouldn't have thought anything of it if New Prussia hadn't suddenly tightened his grip on her hand. The boy seemed nervous about being so close to the other nation. Ohio reaches towards the button panel to hit their floor but is beat to it by the other woman. The pale blonde doesn't hit their floor but when Ohio tries to hit the proper floor she is stopped again by the woman, this time with a knife.

"I would very much like it if you children would come with me to meet my brother. He very much wants to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I can't figure out where to go next exactly, so cliff hanger so I actually have something for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed, please review.
> 
> Oh and sorry for the long wait on the update, I was busy throwing a party yesterday for Gilbert. His birthday was yesterday.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this so far, thank you for all the lovely reviews so far, and I'm sorry I haven't really been good about thanking you all each chapter, I really do appreciate the wonderful comments and please keep them coming. Anyway enough of that on to the fic I believe I left a cliff hanger last time.

The three states and one region soon found themselves stepping out of the elevator and being led at knife point down a deserted hall. Gilbert found himself wondering where the other people were before Belarus opened a door and ushered them inside. Once inside the room the female nation reached into a bag in the closet, without taking her eyes off her 'guests', and pulling out some rope. Tossing it onto the bed she demands, "You two boys, hurry up and tie the girls hands and feet together, I don't want you running off. And be sure to tie them tightly."

Gilbert quickly grabs some of the rope and hurries over to Alaska. He hoped that Ohio was experienced enough to know a few tricks. Gilbert knew that at the very least his experience with bullies, along with the occasional memory from his life as Prussia, let him know exactly what to do. He just wondered if it would be enough. Finishing with Alaska's binds Gilbert turns to their captor, noticing that Hawaii was having some trouble with Ohio' ropes. He considers helping but the longer this all takes the better. He was a bit surprised that Belarus wasn't checking the ropes he'd tied on Alaska. Wow, she really thought they were stupid didn't she, this could work. When Hawaii finished with Ohio she had Gilbert tie him up as well, leaving him to be the last to be tied up. Playing complacent he casually drapes a rope around his wrists and offers them up, she would have to put the knife down tie him up and then he'd be able to get the upper hand. Thank you Matthew for the self defense courses.

Belarus set down the knife and reached for the ropes around Gilbert's wrists. That's when he struck, grabbing the pale blonde's own wrists and shrugging the ropes onto them before she could even comprehend, he quickly works the ropes, securing them and knocking the Belorussian to the ground and pinning her there. "The knife, cut yourselves free and get out of here." Gilbert struggles against the larger woman, his slight frame not much to hold her down with as Alaska grabs the knife, she was closest to it, and turns to let Ohio cut the ropes on her wrists with it. When Ohio has managed to free her wrists she reaches down and tugs at the ropes about her legs, untying them quickly thanks to Hawaii's inexperience. While she was doing that Alaska held the knife for Hawaii as he sawed the ropes on his wrists free. Belarus had managed to knock Gilbert off of her and was making to stand, her bound hands hindering her actions. Just as Ohio is about to help Alaska with her binds the door begins to open. Eyes wide the two completely free people in the room look at each other and Ohio thrusts Hawaii at Gilbert, "Go." Just as the door fully opens to reveal Russia. Hardly thinking twice Gilbert grabs the island state, quickly putting him into a fireman's carry, and bolts for the door. He aims right for the space around the Russian's legs, using his momentum to knock him in the knees and off balance the taller man. Once in the hall, and still carrying Hawaii, who is crying about them needing to go back, Gilbert makes for the stairs, they needed to find someone, anyone. Being alone in the open was not an option.

Gilbert takes the stairs two at a time until they reach the ground floor. Running out into the hall Gilbert is hoping someone is still in the meeting room as he makes directly for it. Gilbert was glad that Hawaii was so light as he finally reached the door to the meeting room, flinging it open and falling to his knees, trying to not just drop the other boy. "He help." He looks up into the faces of the European Union, apparently they were meeting this afternoon, taking in their looks of shock at the half bound Hawaiian and exhausted Canadian. It hardly takes more than the fraction it takes to blink before several of the nations were moving forward and offering help, they untied Hawaii's feet and offered both bottles of water. France and Germany were kneeling by the tired albino and he thought he saw England on the phone and yelling at someone, probably calling America.

"What happened?" It was Germany, Gilbert could almost cry in relief at seeing his brother, but manages to stop himself.

"It was Belarus, I think. She got us in the elevator and led us up to a room, either hers or Russia's. Ohio and Alaska are still up there and Russia is now to, he was coming in as we ran. I think we only got away because he was shocked to see us in there."

Hawaii was crying and blubbering with Spain trying to calm the boy down. England snaps his phone shut, "I've called America he should be here soon."

"What about Canada, shouldn't you call him too?" Gilbert looks a bit angrily at England who just stands there looking confused.

"Do not worry mon enfant, I have called your papa and he is on his way as well." Gilbert hadn't even seen the man pull out his phone but was thankful nonetheless.

A few minutes pass before the doors are once again flung open and in storms a rather pissed off American followed by a worried Canadian, each rushes to their respective charges. America scoops the sobbing boy from Spain, who does not hesitate to relinquish him, holding him to him, rubbing his back and trying to sooth him as best he can without seeming to loose his anger at whoever did this. Canada kneels beside Gilbert opposite Germany, wrapping his arms about the albino. He looks at Gilbert and then Germany, there is only one question to ask.

"It seems Russia, with the help of Belarus, attempted to kidnap them. It seems they have Ohio and Alaska still."

America tenses upon hearing that the Russian was behind this and hands Hawaii to England, who struggles under the boy's weight in his arms, and heading back out the door, determination and anger radiating off his person. He is out the door before anyone can even try to stop him.

Eventually Gilbert makes to stand, shrugging off the help offered by those at his side and walks over to England and Hawaii. "Hawaii, I'm sure they'll be fine. America will save them and he'll be back before you know, Ohio and Alaska with him."

"We we shouldn't have left them alone though. Why did you make me leave? Are you really so scared of that stupid commie that all you could do was run?"

The other nations seem to be a bit unnerved at the harsh question coming from the still crying boy in England's arms.

"Hawaii, if we had stayed they would still have all of us. We went to get help. it was the only thing to do, a tactical retreat to call for back up." Gilbert felt himself slipping into his former self's mindset while explaining this to the younger boy. "I would have stayed but I was closer to the door and you still had your legs bound. That's why Ohio pushed you at me and told us to go, she knew as well as I did that someone had to stay behind."

The European nations nodded at Gilbert's logic and decision, and even though Hawaii was still mad that they left his sisters he understood what New Prussia was saying. Didn't mean he would tell the other boy that. With a half hearted nod Hawaii gives one last sniffle before pushing at England to be put down. "I'm not some baby."

It wasn't even an hour before America came back with Ohio and Alaska. Hawaii ran to his sister and gave them each a hug. america still looked pissed off but he was less angry than when he had stormed out to confront the Russian. No one even had to ask before he crossed his arms and spoke. "I went to the front desk to find out where Russia's room was and just as I was heading up the damn commie came out of the elevator with them. He said he was sorry for his sister's behavior and hoped that you two," He motions to Hawaii and New Prussia, "were alright." The scowl was still on the American's face but the rest of the room relaxed, so Russia hadn't been behind the attempt, it was just his crazy, insane, psycho sister.

Ohio breaks from Hawaii's grip and walks over to Gilbert, who fidgets under her curious gaze, "Thank you New Prussia. If you hadn't thought as quickly as you had I'm sure we'd still be up there." It was said quietly so the others couldn't hear. "When Russia came in I thought we were goners, he looked pissed but when he realized you and Hawaii had made it out and would go for help he suddenly started scolding Belarus and untying Alaska. She kept asking him what she had done wrong." Ohio smiles at him.

Gilbert shrugs, "It was nothing. Did you tell America any of that yet? I think he at least deserves to know it." Gilbert suspected that the Russian would play innocent, it seemed the type of thing he would do, especially after such a big flop. It seems he had been right.

Ohio shakes her head, "No, I'm going to tell him later, no need to upset the rest of the world I think." In a more normal volume, "By the way those were some amazing moves you pulled up there, you had Belarus nearly hogtied before she tossed you off her. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Gilbert blushes and looks down at his shuffling feet, "Er, Canada signed me up for some self defense classes back in the nineties when he found out I was getting bullied in school. I, uh, am a 3rd dan black belt in Ju-Jitsu." The other nations that were near enough to hear this looked the small albino boy over in surprise. America was one of them.

He drops a large hand on Gilbert's shoulder and manages a smile for him, "No need to be so modest, really you Canadians are so timid sometimes. You're the hero today, so I'm gonna treat you to a big sundae for a reward. Does that sound good to you?"

Gilbert looks up at America, he was still pretty upset but he seemed to have calmed down now that his states were safe, "That sounds really good, thank you." He smiles up at the taller man. Maybe after this they would be more accepting of who he was.

France watched the exchange, he had been watching since the boy walked up to Hawaii and was confronted with being called a coward for running away. He recognized the tone and stance he had gotten into as the same one his old friend had used back when he was training Holy Roman Empire in tactics. And whether he realized it or not he had even used some of the same phrases as he had back then. So it truly was Prussia that Canada had taken under him as a region. He looks to the Canadian, he seemed proud of the boy. The nations were beginning to file out, America had gathered his states and New Prussia and waved to Canada as he headed out that he'd look after the albino. Canada waved back, acknowledging that he'd heard. When most of the others had left France walks up to Canada.

"Bonjour mon petit Canada. You have done a wonderful job in raising that boy. He is quite the hero, is he not?"

Canada turn to the Frenchman addressing him and nods, "Oui. He is."

"Canada, would you mind if we have a little chat about your... friend?"

At first Canada was a bit confused at the way the Frenchman said it but the look he was giving him made him gulp, "Oui."

France smiles at him and begins to lead him from the room, only to be stopped by Germany.

"Canada. I was wondering if we could further discuss those trade agreements we started discussing earlier."

The Canadian looks thankful to the German, but France frowns before he is all smiles again, "Ah, Germany. You are discussing trade with mon petit, how fortunate I too was wanting to discuss trade, perhaps we should all go out and discuss it over dinner?" He shoots the German a knowing smile that does not go unnoticed by either nation before him. Canada gives Germany a look before answering for both.

"I think that would be a very good idea France. Where would you like to go then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'll pick it up next chapter. Did you guys like the escape scene, Gilbert's so smart and has years of experience behind him, even if he doesn't remember all of it. We're starting to get a few glimpses of the old Gilbert but I don't know if I'll bring him back fully. I kinda like the new Gilbert.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I'm back with a new chapter. I'm starting to get back into a routine so this is nice. I'll try to keep it. Anyway I just realized that I have not given any of the American states human names. So I'll try and work those in this chapter. Enjoy and please review at the end, it makes me happy to read your reviews when I'm bored at work. Really, that's where I check them. 8 hours sitting at a desk sucks big time, don't tell my boss.
> 
> Alonsi (did I write that right?)

Canada and Germany sat at a table with France in a rather cozy restaurant down the street from the hotel and conference center. Germany was stoic as ever while Canada seemed to fidget and France simply smiled and sipped his wine.

"So, Canada, I am curious as to how you did it?"

Canada looks nervously at France before looking at the German, "I don't know what you mean Papa. I haven't done anything."

France raises a brow at the nervous young man, "I am hurt mon fils that you would not trust me with this." Genuine hurt colors his eyes and he looks into his wine glass, "Gilbert was a very good friend of mine, what they did to him..."

Canada watches his father figure, feeling sorry for not having told him. "Francis he, Gilbert didn't want to tell you just yet. I'm sure once he, once he remembers more that he'll want you to know."

"Remembers?" France looks shocked at this and his gaze flits to the German who seems to just be scowling at him, he gulps. "What do you mean Matthieu? Gilbert is remembering?"

"Oui. He gets flashes of his past life every now and then, nothing complete. That's, that's why yesterday when you were talking to him he was so... nervous. Right now his strongest memory is of you..." The Canadian glances to Germany, he doesn't seem to notice, "Hurting someone he cared a great deal for. He's worried that you'll turn him in or expose him to the others."

France watches as Canada glances at Germany during his pause and he realizes what memory had caused his friend's reaction the day before. What startled him more was what Gilbert thought of him based on that memory. "Non non, I would never do that. Gilbert is mon ami. I could never hurt him or betray him like that."

Canada sighs, "I know that, but he is still scared and I told him I would not push these things on him. It took over sixty years for us to be ready to even tell Germany." Canada looks at the stoic blonde man before looking back to France. "We needed to wait until he had a stronger bond with the land before risking anyone finding him out. Honestly if Alfred hadn't found out I wouldn't have even brought him here."

France blinks, so he had even kept it from his brother. France had almost thought the two had been in on it together with the way America had acted towards the boy. "How is it your brother found out then?"

"Er, well he came barging into my house as usual, I wasn't home at the time and Gilbert had just come back from school with his friends. It wasn't the most pleasant of ways Alfred could have found out, he nearly smashed his skull in having assumed he had done something to me. I was lucky I got home at just the right moment."

France thinks about it and sighs at how the American automatically assumed the worst from the situation. Then something Canada said caught his attention. "Wait did you say you've been sending Gilbert to school!" He grinned in amusement at the thought of Gilbert surrounded by children all day and forced to interact with them.

"Uh yes. What else was I going to do, he looks like a kid and people would have gotten suspicious if he didn't go. Besides it gave him an opportunity to make friends."

The German nods in agreement, speaking up for the first time. "I thought it was an excellent idea myself."

"Oui, but this is Gilbert. I can only imagine the trouble the boy got into at school."

Canada blinks, "He never really got into trouble though. Well not until recently anyway."

France blinks in surprise before speaking agin. The three continue to chat amiably, being sure to keep their eyes open for the other nations. It wouldn't do to be overheard by them. A while into the conversation Germany mentions that Italy had also figured out who New Prussia was. The other two looked absolutely terrified at hearing he had done so on his own. If Italy could figure it out, what was stopping the rest of the world.

"I don't think we need to worry. I've been thinking about it and I think Italy, for whatever reason, plays the fool. Though I still can't believe he figured it out myself."

After they had gotten ice cream Alfred made sure to escort GIlbert all the way back to his and Matthew's room. He gave the smaller boy a hearty pat on the shoulder and thanked him again for being a hero earlier, he also told him he should make sure the door was locked and to not let anyone in until Matthew got back. Gilbert nods and heads into the room.

After seeing Gilbert safely to his room Alfred ushers his own back to their suite of rooms.

"Hey Dad?"

"Hmm, what is it Belle?" Alfred turns to the oldest with him, Ohio.

"Does New Prussia really look like the old Prussia?"

Alfred watches her, the other two watching them silently. Running a hand through his hair he lets out a sigh and looks up. "Yeah. In fact I told you about when I first saw him..." Alfred looks a bit sheepish at the memory.

"Yeah, you practically punched his face in without even waiting for an explanation."

"But Belle, what does this have to do with anything?"

"He recognized Belarus, without any prompting or need to describe her to the other nations. He knew it was her without a doubt. He also knew more about how to get us out of there than he would from any self defense course. No matter the level. He executed his plan with military precision." She frowns thinking back to even earlier, "He also recognized that we were being followed. I think he knew it was Belarus all the way back at the Statue of Liberty." Belle looks up from her thoughtful shoe watching, a frown on her face as she watches Alfred for a reaction.

Alfred looks at his child, a frown etching onto his face.

"But he saved us." They both glance at the Alaskan, "Whether he really is Prussia or just New Prussia shouldn't matter. We owe him at the very least."

Alfred nods at her and smiles again before scooping all three up into a hug, lifting them off the ground. "Anyu's right. I may need be holding you all right now if not for the kid. New Prussia or not doesn't matter." He chuckles and set them down just outside the door to their suite.

Opening the door he announces their arrival, "No need to fear the hero is back and victorious." He manages to shut the door behind them before all four are mobbed by the other occupants of the suite.

"Like oh God! I was so worried about you guys." A sunny blonde had wrapped the two youngest in a crushing hug and wasn't letting them go.

"Leona. Can't. Breathe."

"Oh God! Like I am so sorry Kenneth!" She releases them before launching herself at Belle, "Belle, sweetie are you alright? It must have been horrid. Being kidnapped like that and all."

"I'm fine Leona. We all are."

The long haired boy is the next to embrace Belle, "I was so worried about you Belle. Never make me worry like that again."

"Louis, really its not like I asked to get kidnapped.

A black haired girl was pulling Kenneth into the hug she already had Anyu trapped in, also cooing about how worried she had been. He was struggling to be let go, "Maria, let go of me. I'm not some baby."

The Alfred clone stood off to the side, trying to scowl, but it was obvious he had been worried also.

"Ret." Alfred grins and opens his arms earning a huff from the boy before he turns and walks back to the couch in the suite.

"Glad you guys are alright, even the damn yank."

Alfred chuckles at the southerner's feigned indifference and began ushering the rest back into the suite proper. It was good to see they were all starting to relax and get back to normal.

Matthew let out a sigh as he entered his and Gilbert's room, noting the lights were still on. "Gilbert?"

"In the bathroom." Matthew heard water running and then shut off before Gilbert stepped out of the bathroom. "What took you so long? I thought you'd have come right back after Alfred dragged me off."

"I got held up by France. He wanted to... to talk about you."

Gilbert tenses up on his way over to his bed and looks back at Matthew, worry evident in his eyes.

"I didn't have to tell him, he'd already figured it out on his own. I told you he might. He and you had been close friends before..."

Gilbert shrugs off his shirt before pulling on the one that had been tossed across his bed, "Yeah I know, you told me." He didn't seem happy about the Frenchman knowing but there was no helping it.

"Also Italy knows."

"Wha what?" Gilbert's voice cracks as he asks that question. The Italian knew too. Was he really that much like his former self that even the most idiotic nation could figure him out. He gulps. If that was the case what's to stop the rest of them from finding out and... He didn't even want to think about it.

Matthew had made his way to his bed and was also preparing to turn in when he caught the horrified look in his charge's eyes. "Ludwig said he figured it out and that we shouldn't worry. I think he might believe he isn't as dumb as he plays at being. I mean it is possible, Alfred does something similar with how he acts."

Gilbert slowly nods and climbs into the bed. That was true. Alfred may act like a complete moron but he used that act to hide the intelligence that lurked beneath. He was too scientifically advanced to not being hiding a brain under all that childish behavior. "Alright, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt." Pulling the covers around him Gilbert looks over at Matthew who is just then getting into his bed. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Well we were supposed to have an informal meeting to let you and the states get to know the nations tomorrow afternoon. I doubt that's been cancelled, but keep your guard up for Russia. I doubt his story about not being aware of what Belarus was up to today."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have given the states some human names. And no they didn't come from out of nowhere. I did research to make sure I had appropriate names for them.
> 
> Maria Jones - Florida. Her name is Spanish since Spain was the first to make contact with her, er to colonize her. Whatever.
> 
> Louis Jones - Louisiana. Probably the only one that was way too obvious not to use. And if you didn't see it coming I shake my head at you.
> 
> Belle Jones - Ohio. Its French in origin and means beauty. The Northwest Territory was French before the English won it during the French and Indian War. Also Ohio is the local Native's word for beautiful, so I really couldn't resist the extra play on words.
> 
> Ret Jones - The South. Seriously I hope you guys caught this. Another lame choice maybe but hey Bonus points if anyone gets the movie reference this came from. As a side note I almost named him Ashley, but I took pity on Alfred's southern clone and gave him the more dashing name.
> 
> Leona Jones - California. Leona is a Spanish name, I think, that means lion. Lions are golden and she's the Golden state or something like that. So yeah. I'm going with that.
> 
> Anyu Jones - Alaska. Anyu is Inuit and the meaning is something to do with snow, child of snow or something like that.
> 
> Kenneth Jones - Hawaii. Ha, I didn't use a native Hawaiian name for him, but Kenneth does mean born of fire. So yay for being clever.
> 
> If you want more info on the names, or want to double check on Leona cause I'm too lazy right now, then just look them up. Love the internet, it is my research buddy.
> 
> Also(wow just saw how long this AN has gotten) I realize that Italy seems completely OOC up there and I have a reason for that. I'm even writing a side story prequel thing to explain it.
> 
> Please review and see ya next time all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, lets do this.

Matthew groans as he hears his alarm buzzing that it is time to get up. He throws out an arm and swats at the bedside table till he manages to hit the snooze button. Sighing at the new found silence he snuggles back into the blankets wrapped around him but it is short lived as he finds himself getting prodded through them.

"Matt, you need to get up. You have a meeting this morning."

The only response Matthew gives the one prodding him is a groan followed by rolling over and back into his bed.

"Mattie, you can't just stay in bed."

Matthew feels someone tugging at his blankets and grips them tighter, "Don't wanna."

A sharp yank and Matthew finds himself curling into a tighter ball the blankets no longer covering him.

"I'll get the water from the ice bucket next."

Grumbling unhappily, Matthew sits up a bit his eyes just cracked at the annoyance that had stolen his blankets and was now threatening to douse him. "Aren't you supposed to be the one needing dragged out of bed?" Matthew manages to roll out of the bed, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table and pushing them onto his face. He then stumbles his way to the bathroom to get ready.

"I wouldn't need to drag you out of bed if you would just get up on your own." Gilbert, Matthew notices, is already dressed and ready for the day. It earns him a scowl from the older looking man.

"I have never been able to figure out how you were always such a morning person. I remember knowing you from, well from before all of this and you always seemed like the kind of guy that would goof off and sleep in."

While Matthew brushes his teeth Gilbert thinks about what he said before shrugging. "I raised Ludwig didn't I? I think I was more of a military man than I let on honestly. It just seems to natural to wake up with the sun."

Matthew's glare is weakened by the toothpaste foam around his mouth. "Yeah, yeah whatever." He spits and rinses before wiping his face then closing to door to shower.

Matthew did make it to his meeting in time thanks to Gilbert's prodding. He still couldn't understand his ability to function so early in the morning but brushed it off as being one of the shadows of his former life. To be honest it worried the Canadian. It seemed that as Gilbert got older he was becoming more and more the man he remembered Francis introducing him to. How much longer would it take the other nations to find them out.

Pushing his worries to the side Matthew steps into the meeting room.

The meeting lasts a few hours. They discuss various world issues and decide to stick to the plan for that afternoon, throw a party to let everyone meet the states and the Canadian region. They broke for lunch and Matthew heads up to his room and finds Gilbert fidgeting with the remote while watching tv.

"Well you seem rather nervous."

Gilbert turns and looks at his guardian, placing the remote next to him on the bed. "Well shouldn't I. After yesterday there's no guarantee..."

Matthew holds up a hand to stop him. "Gilbert I doubt that Russia would be stupid enough to try anything in a room crowded with other nations. Besides, you'll have me, Alfred, Francis and Ludwig nearby to help you out if anything goes wrong." Matthew smiles at the boy before, reassuringly.

Gilbert sighs and rubs the back of his head before seeming to relax and turning back to the tv, turning it off. "You're right."

The party was being held in the conference center's main ballroom. It was a large space with plenty of room for the nations in attendance to mingle and interact. When Canada and New Prussia entered they saw that Alfred was keeping close to his states, especially Hawaii and Alaska. When Alaska saw them enter she waved them over to her group.

"New Prussia, Canada over here."

They head over and begin to make small talk. It isn't long before New Prussia feels eyes on him and he looks around. He frowns when he doesn't notice anyone watching them and tries to let it go.

The next hour goes by without any problems. New Prussia still feels like he is being watched but is never able to locate the source of the feeling.

After another hour America is beginning to laugh at the now piss drunk England while France tries to lead him away.

"You ungrateful little brat. Why I ought to take you over my knee like I did when you were little."

America guffaws at the threat as the now angry drunk struggles to lunge at him.

"Let go of me you bloody frog, I need to teach that brat a lesson he won't soon forget."

Francis sighs and then catches sight of New Prussia. While everyone else was watching the spectacle that was England and America it seemed that New Prussia was dealing with something else. He was standing next to Alaska and Canada holding his head in his hand as though in pain. He shakes his head as if to clear it and then looks up with unfocused eyes and in a rather authoritative tone shouts, "What the hell is wrong with you America. Stop acting like this is some joke. This is war dummkopf!"

The room seems to freeze and refocus on the albino, who is just now refocusing his eyes and realizing what he said. His eyes widen and he takes a step back but finds himself backing into a large body that is suddenly behind him. New Prussia turns and looks up at Russia and swallows.

"Hmm, what a strange thing to yell at a party, da?"

No one makes a single move to help the small boy as Russia reaches out to him, grabbing his arm harshly and dragging him over to America, England and France. Of the three America seems the most shocked at having heard that from the small region. America is also the first in the room to snap out of his seeming trance when he sees Russia dragging the wincing boy over to him. When they get to him he grabs Russia's wrist and forces him to let go of New Prussia. Once the Russian has released him, New Prussia looks up at America. He doesn't know what to make of the look in the other's eyes. Suddenly New Prussia feels a less menacing presence behind him but before the new person behind him can do or say anything America speaks up.

"Outside, now." He starts for the door and at first New Prussia doesn't follow but he knows this is most likely the end of this. When he turns to follow he sees it was Canada that had come up behind him.

"Sorry." Unspoken was the 'I blew it.' as he followed America into the hallway liked a kicked puppy.

Alfred didn't stop when they got out into the hallway, he kept going until the reached an open meeting room and leads Gilbert into it. Once both are inside he closes the door and then locks his blue eyes with the red eyes of the other.

"I think you know why we're here."

Gilbert nods. He knew, he remembered. He remembered training Alfred in the Revolutionary war. He had gotten so caught up in the memory he had gotten earlier that he had just voiced what he had shouted at the young nation during training.

Alfred seems to struggle with himself for a moment before running a hand through his hair and looking at the boy again. "Gilbert, you aren't going to be able to hide this any longer. Russia probably has strong suspicions if he hasn't already figured it out. Hell Ohio and Hawaii pretty much figured it out."

Gilbert startles at that, "Wha what?" A deer caught in the headlights is exactly what Gilbert looks like at that moment as he swallows the lump in his throat and looks at Alfred.

"I'm not going to hurt you for hiding from us. I was surprised when I found you in Mattie's house without him and I jumped to the worst conclusion. You helped me win my independence Gilbert, you're not a bad person. And despite that I sided with the others when we made the decision to let you die... I regretted doing so almost immediately when I saw how you took it. Hell, how your brother took it. I'd go back and change my vote if I could but I can't. I don't know what Mattie did or how, but I'm glad he did whatever it was. And I'm sorry. Not that that matters much now."

"It matters a whole lot. To me anyway. Though you may try saying it to Ludwig. Matt and I only just told him that Matt saved me." Gilbert seems to have relaxed and Alfred reaches out and pulls him into a headlock giving him a playful noogy.

"Ha! Alright then. We should be getting back, Mattie's probably starting to worry that I'm beating you up again."

Matthew had never been so nervous before in his life. He really hoped that Alfred wasn't going to hurt Gilbert. Though that seemed to be the least of his worries as suddenly he also began wishing for his invisibility back because suddenly he was being bombarded with questions from all the other nations about what was going on. Matthew was very thankful when Alfred's states stepped in along with Francis and surprisingly Ludwig and a suddenly sober Arthur. They all but built a wall between him and the clamoring nations.

"Enough!" The German's booming voice cuts through the din and the gathered nations quiet down. "Now I know you all must have questions, but please only one at a time. And raise your hand for permission."

Several hands shoot up. Trying to go for the safest question Ludwig calls on Roderick.

"I think the question at the front of all our minds is why did New Prussia sound so much like the old Prussia? He even spoke like him."

Ludwig turns to Matthew and receives a nod from the other. "That is because they are one in the same."

The nations begin to clamor into an uproar once again but Ludwig manages to bring them once again to quiet. "Are there any other questions?"

"Yeah I, like, have one. Like, how did you do it? Isn't he, like, totally supposed be dead. He,like, totally doesn't have a country anymore."

Matthew swallows when he feels everyone looking at either him or Ludwig, though Ludwig is looking at him. Taking a deep breath he explains. "I gave him New Prussia and made him my region. I knew about America's states and I thought there was nothing stopping me from doing it. I I screwed it up though and that's why he doesn't remember a lot and is so young."

"Doesn't remember?" Ludwig shoots the Hungarian a quick glare for speaking without permission, but she just shrugs it off.

"Er, yeah. He has partial amnesia. Every now and then he'll remember something. That's probably what happened just now. He remembered something, probably from when he was training America during the Revolution." Matthew glances at Arthur in apology for bringing it up.

Just as more questions are about to be asked the door is flung open and Alfred bursts in smiling like always with Gilbert being pushed before him like a plow.

"Hey everyone the hero has returned!"

Alfred doesn't notice the awkward stares at first but Gilbert sure does and casts his eyes about for Matthew or Ludwig or someone. Before he can locate one of them though he feels himself getting picked up in a tight embrace.

"Gilbert!" As he is swung around his captor is spouting off an insanely fast speech in Spanish. Gilbert catches nothing but his name being said several times. He begins to feel dizzy from the spinning and his vision fades to leave him standing on a hill looking down at a battlefield, he looks to his side and see Francis and the man swinging him around. He feels himself smile and the other two smile back at him. He can feel the camaraderie, the friendship.

"To toni, put me down. I'm getting dizzy." The Spaniard blinks and set his smaller friend down. "Not awesome." Gilbert sways a bit, but Alfred steadies him a bit.

Chuckling Alfred begins to help Gilbert make his way over to Matthew and his group.

"You told them?" It was more a statement than a question but Gilbert was hoping that just maybe they hadn't."

Matthew nods. "Oui." Matthew catches to worried look and quickly reassures him. "They took it rather well. They were more curious as to the how than the why."

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy ending I know but this just kept going and going, like a bloody energizer bunny.
> 
> Ah I did get a very nice comment about how I could have given Northwest Territory the name Midwest since they are the same area of the US. I could have done this but I had two reasons not to. The first is that at the time of the American Civil War Ohio probably would have been more involved than the rest of that region. And for the sake of the rivalry with South I wanted her to more or less represent the North. If not in being the actual embodiment than by being the one holding the grudge. Reason number two is just selfish. I'm an Ohioan. Whoot State Pride! Sorry guys.
> 
> I will do an epilogue for this and I have a few side stories for this authorverse that I will be posting. One is already up. Its The Alaskan Purchase. Read it, love it.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, this is the first story I've managed to make this long and finish in a long time. I should not be proud about that. Oh well. So I hope you have all enjoyed this so far. This is just the epilogue here, wrapping things up and what not. Do keep an eye out for side stories involving the states and one for GerIta that I still can't get past the first sentence of. I've got a brain I'll be picking for that tomorrow.

The rest of the party went off with people crowding around Gilbert and asking him questions non stop. Apparently they were more excited that he had cheated death and come back from the dead than angry. Antonio and Francis both tried to drag him off to get caught up on old times, they had missed their friend. He did sit with them for a while and talked about what he had been up to since Matthew had taken him in, but refused their offers of drinks since he was still technically a kid. The answer seemed to shock them but they managed to shrug it off in favor of teasing him about his school friends and whether he may go after one of the states, 'Prusse, those girls have all been watching you since we first saw you the other day.' 'Alfred really would kill me, Francis.'

He had to explain his swiss cheese memory to several people through the rest of the party as well. Antonio had needed the explanation several times before he actually got it.

In the end it seemed that the rest of the world held no grudge. They all made their way up to their designated rooms and turned in for the night. There were still two more days for the conference and there was a meeting first thing the next day. Things were settling down and Gilbert, for the first time in a long while, was not worried about being found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End, though there may be a sequel if inspiration strikes. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I didn't even know I could do angst so seriously. I want to go cry now. Seriously anyone whose eyes don't at least glisten from reading the beginning of this is made of stone.
> 
> There will be more of this, not sure how much more but I know there has to be more.


End file.
